The Mating Season
by Nirdeana
Summary: Musim kawin bangsa Yokai telah tiba dan sama seperti Yokai lainya di seluruh Negeri Inuyasha-pun mengeluarkan Pheromonenya untuk menarik perhatian... Warning : Yaoi, incest, BxB Sesshomaru x Inuyasha (Inucest)
1. chapter 1

**Inuyasha punya** **Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Pair : SesshoxInu**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Incest, BxB**

"Cih, dasar sialan!" Suara mengumpat kasar seseorang terdengar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan para yokai itu?" Inuyasha kembali berbicara dengan kesal. Ya..iya memang Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saat ini sedang duduk bersila di atas sebuah batu besar di pinggir sungai. Iya sedang kesal, pasalnya semenjak dua minggu terakhir banyak sekali Youkai yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Sebenarnya sang Inu-Hanyou tak terlalu mempermasalahkan apabila para Yokai itu datang untuk bertarung dengan nya, karena bagaimanapun juga sang Inu-Hanyou merupakan Hanyou yang gila bertarung.

Tapi para Youkai itu alih-alih ingin bertarung sampai mati, mereka justru datang ingin mengawini Inuyasha.

Kalau mengingat hal itu rasanya kepala Inuyasha mau berasap. Masih mending kalau yang datang itu Yokai betina, Inuyasha mungkin akan meladeninya. Hei...' Inuyasha itu adalah Hanyou normal yang juga dibekali hasrat dan nafsu sexsual, tapi ini malah Yokai yang sejenis dengan nya yang datang ingin mengawininya.

What the hell...!

Ya, ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya sih! Sudah beberapa kali Inuyasha terjebak situasi seperti ini,tetapi ini tetap saja menjengkelkan buat Inuyasha.

Musim kawin bangsa Youkai telah datang, dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya para You

kai dari seluruh penjuru negeri'

mereka berlomba-lomba untuk melepaskan Pheromone mereka untuk menarik perhatian You

kai lain. Begitu juga para Hanyou, tak terkecuali Inuyasha sendiri.

Namun berbeda dengan Youkai jantan berdarah murni yang selalu menjadi Alpha(seme) dalam hubungan sexsual. Hanyou jantan justru kebanyakan jadi Omega(uke), dan sialnya,

Inuyasha malah jadi Omega.

Akibatnya setiap musim kawin Youkai tiba, Inuyasha harus bersembunyi. Hiii...bukan apa-apa...Bagi sang Inu-Hanyou saat seperti ini lebih menakutkan dibandingkan bulan baru.

Astaga..' Inuyasha tak habis pikir dengan nasibnya. Iya memijit hidungnya pelan lalu melihat pancaran bayangan dirinya sendiri di bawah air sungai yang tenang dan jernih.

Sinar terang bulan di atas langit membuat bayangannya semakin terlihat jelas.

Rambut panjang keperakan, hidung bengir, bibir mungil tipis, dan kulit tan bercahaya, adalah gambaran raga Inuyasha.

Inuyasha memutar matanya bosan.

Hmnn...' tentu saja siapapun akan terkecoh melihat paras Inuyasha yang memang mirip gadis.

Tiba-tiba saja hidung sensitif Inuyasha mengernyit mencium bau harum seperti perpaduan antara musim semi dan kayu cendana yang khas.

Mengendus, mengendus, ia mulai membaui udara, dan ternyata bau itu datang dari...

Twich...'

Twich...'

Perempatan-pun tiba-tiba muncul di dahinya...!

"DASAR PHEROMONE SIALAN...!"

Inuyasha memekik kesal dengan tampang madesu.

Benar sekali bau itu berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri atau kita sebut saja Pheromone. Pheromone yang kerap kali mengudang bahaya dalam hal ini semacam pelecehan sexsual.

 ** _(SesshoInu)_**

Sementara jauh di dalam hutan sana seorang Youkai berlari cepat di iringi pusaran angin.

Ia berlari lincah tanpa tersandung akar-akar pohon yang merambat ataupun menabrak pohon besar tinggi di sekitar jalan yang dilalui, semua itu karena kelihai-annya dalam bergerak.

Kouga, namanya. Ia adalah Yokai Serigala, ia kini sedang melarikan diri dari para Serigala betina yang tiba-tiba ingin kawin dengannya.

Bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang menyusup ke tempat peraduannya saat kouga tidur di malam hari, semata-mata untuk merayunya.

Belum lagi para tetua di Klannya yang terus memaksanya agar segera memiliki pendamping demi meneruskan generasi klan mereka.

(disini clannya kouga tidak sepenuhnya dibantai habis seperti di canon)

"Dasar sialan...! apa mereka tidak bisa tak ikut campur urusanku?!" Ia merutuk dengan kesal.

Ia masih terus berlari, tapi kemudian Kouga berhenti tiba-tiba saat ia mengendus aroma kuat yang sangat manis tersebar di udara.

Ia mencoba mempertajam indera penciumannya dan berusaha menemukan arah datangnya aroma tersebut.

Dan berhasil! Arah datangnya dari pinggir hutan bagian timur.

Karena penasaran Kouga mencoba menemukan sumbernya.

Kouga sebenarnya tahu kalau ini adalah aroma Pheromone, dari Youkai. Hanya saja Kouga tidak pernah mencium aroma manis seperti ini sebelumnya.

Bahkan saking kuatnya, baru kali ini ia merasa begitu tergiur dan berhasrat untuk mendatangi Youkai yang menebar Pheromone tersebut.

Semakin dekat ke pinggir hutan aromanya semakin kuat.

Tapi tunggu dulu..! Kouga kembali berhenti berlari. Aneh, ada yang aneh dengan aroma ini karena tiba-tiba saja ia juga memcium bau lain.

Bau yang cukup familiar' dan yang lebih aneh lagi sepertinya kedua bau itu bercampur.

Kouga mengernyitkan dahi, ia mencoba konsentrasi.

Sebelum akhirnya matanya terbelalak begitu menyadari bau yang lain itu.

Inuyasha...!'

Ya..! iya yakin bau lain ini adalah bau tubuh sang Inu-Hanyou.

Kalau begitu aroma manis yang diciumnya adalah aroma Pheromone Inuyasha sendiri.

Bahu Kouga tiba-tiba saja bergetar.

"khekhekhe...HA..HA..HAHAHAHA.."

Dan suara kekehan yang disusul tawa mengelegar-pun terdengar di hutan."Hahahaha...ia..adu...jadi dia..." Kouga masih terus tertawa sampai perutnya sakit dan sedikit air mata keluar diujung kedua mata.

Sama sekali tak pernah Kouga duga bahwa Inu-Hanyou yang kerap ia panggil anjing kampung itu ternyata adalah beta. Dan memikirkan hal itu entah kenapa dirinya begitu senang.Membuat Kouga tak dapat menahan seringai di wajahnya.

"pasti sangat menyenangkan mempermainkan anjing kampung itu!!!" Pikir kouga.

Entah kenapa Kouga sangat bersemangat untuk segera menemui si pemilik aroma manis ini.

Dan berbagai rencana licik untuk mempermainkan sang Inu-Hanyou

pun telah tersusun rapi di kepalanya.

Setelah berdiam diri beberapa lama,akhirnya Kouga melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat Inuyasha berada.

 ** _(SesshoInu)_**

Tidak ! Inuyasha tak bisa berdiam diri di sini, ia harus segera pergi kalau tidak akibatnya bisa buruk bagi dirinya.

Dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk kesal, Inuyasha berdiri dan bergegas untuk pergi sebelum para Youkai sialan itu datang lagi.

Belum juga ia benar-benar pergi-

WUSSS...' tiba-tiba saja penciuman tajam Inuyasha kembali mengendus bau tak asing yang terbawa angin, dan sedang mengarah ke tempatnya sekarang.

Inuyasha sangat tahu siapa yang datang.

'Cie..ngapain tu' Serigala mesum itu kemari?"Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Merasa kedatangan Kouga hanya mau mencari gara-gara dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah pusaran angin mendadak muncul tak jauh dari Inuyasha, kencangnya pusaran angin menyebabkan debu berterbangan. Inuyasha harus mengangkat lengannya untuk melindungi matanya.

"Hallo anjing kampung!" Saat pusaran angin menghilang, sebuah suara terdengar menyapa dirinya.

Inuyasha yang mendengar suara Kouga, malah memandang sinis padanya, dan kemudian.. "KOUGA-TEMEE...!!" Yap Inuyasha berteriak kesal dengan muka merah.

Kouga mengangkat sebelah keningnya melihat reaksi sang Inu-Hanyou yang kelihatan jengkel, tapi setelah itu Kouga malah menyeringai.

"Oi..Serigalah mesum..! kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?? ha..?"

Kouga sebenarnya jengah dengan tingkah angkuh dan kurang ajar Inuyasha, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Sedikitnya aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Inuyasha agak mempengaruhinya, jadi ia terpaksa jaga jarak dari sang Inu-Hanyou untuk sekarang ini.

"Ada apa denganmu anjing kampung?? kau kelihatan kesal?" Tak memperdulikan kejengkelan Inuyasha, Kouga malah balik bertanya.

Inuyasha memicingkan matanya, tak suka panggilan Kouga padanya.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa masih tanya? Cie...dan lebih baik kau segera pergi dari hadapanku..!!" Inuyasha mengusir Kouga.

Kouga tidak memperdulikan usiran Inuyasha dia malah berjalan pelan mendekati Inuyasha dan saat berada di dekat sang Inu-hanyou, Kouuga meraih tangan kanan Inuyasha, lalu mengangkatnya, kemudian, cupp!! Mengecupnya.

Inuyasha kaget bukan main dengan apa yang terjadi, ia masih terpaku dengan mulut mengap-mengap kelihatan lucu.

Sungguh...! Otaknya tak bisa mencerna keadaan sekarang, sementara Kouga yang melihat wajah lucu sang Inu-Hanyou malah cengar-cengir.

Krik...'

Krik...'

Krik...'

Setelah hampir dua puluh detik akhirnya kesadaran Inuyasha kembali, ia segera menarik kasar tangannya yang masih digenggam Kouga, dan melompat menjauh darinya.

"Kkau...!"

T.B.C


	2. chapter 2

**Inuyasha dan seluruh chara-nya milik Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi, Incest, cerita tak masuk akal.**

 **Hanya untuk seru-seruan.**

 **Penggunaan bahasa banyak melenceng.**

 **(Inuyasha Omega)**

 **SessInu, KouInu**

 **The Mating Season**

 **Is** tana barat

Di dalam salah satu ruangan besar di Istana barat duduk tenang di tengah ruangan 'Sesshomaru'.

Beberapa lilin yang menyalah sengaja diletakkan di beberapa sudut ruang kerjanya sebagai penerangan.

Sesshomaru, sedang sibuk memeriksa beberapa gulungan laporan yang diletakkan di atas meja didepannya, ketika...

'Tap...

'Tap...

'Tap...

Suara langkah kaki dari lorong di luar ruang kerjanya, sedikit mengusik pendengaran tajamnya.

Sregg..."

Suara pintu geser dibuka, dan seorang wanita dengan Kimono mewah yang membalut tubuhnya, masuk ke ruangan tanpa permisi.

Ia memiliki surai perak khas Inu-Shiro yang di ikat di kedua sisinya dengan poni terbelah dan di dahinya terdapat tato serupa bulan sabit, dan Moko-Mokonya yang seperti berbentuk syal berbulu menggelayut di kedua sisi antara lengan dan pundaknya, tampak anggun.

Wajah cantiknya seperti tak pudar meski ia telah hidup ribuan tahun, ia berjalan pelan menghampiri 'sang Lord' penguasa Daratan Barat yang merupakan putranya sendiri.

Mendekat ke tengah ruangan di mana Sesshomaru duduk dengan menekuni gulungan laporan di atas meja kerjanya. "Ananda Sesshomaru putra inutaisho..!!"

Lady Inu-kimi memanggil nama putranya. Ya,wanita itu adalah 'Lady Inu-Kimi' sang Ibunda dari 'Lord Sesshomaru.

Mendengar panggilan ibunya Sesshomaru mendongak, hanya sebentar sebelum perhatian kembali kegulungan laporan dihadapannya.

"Ibunda.." sapa Sesshomaru.

Melihat Sesshomaru yang terlihat tak acuh terhadapnya, Lady Inu-kimi sama sekali tak terlalu ambil hati ia malah duduk bersimpuh di depan meja kerja putranya.

"Apa yang ibunda inginkan?" Tanya Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru bertanya keperluan Ibunda-nya tanpa mau repot-repot memandang sang ibunda.

"Ananda Sesshomaru, putra Inu-Taisho..!"

Tanpa perduli pertanyaan putranya, Lady Inu-kimi justru kembali memanggil nama putranya.

Sadar sang ibunda ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup serius 'Lord Sesshomaru'

segera menghentikan kegiatan membaca gulungan laporan, dan mengalihkan perhatian penuhnya ke sang ibu.

"Silakan bicara ibunda, Sesshomaru ini mendengarkan.."

"Ananda putra Inu-Taisho, sekarang sudah memasuki masa-masa penting untuk bangsa kita, dalam beberapa tahun ke depan kita akan menyambut kelahiran para Youkai mudah. Lady Inu-kimi mulai menjelaskan maksud kedatangan nya.

Seshomaru tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ibunda-nya, namun ia diam bergeming tak ingin memotong ucapan ibundanya.

"Apakah kau tahu Sessho?!" Lady Inu-kimi sedikit menanggalkan formalitasnya. "Sudah berapa dekade sejak kelahiranmu, sampai sekarang tidak pernah adalagi kelahiran Inu-Shiro. Apakah kau tidak ingin memberi keturunan pada Klan kita? Sebagai penguasa daratan barat engkau putra Inu-Taisho, adalah tiang bagi tanah kerajaan warisan leluhur Inu-Shiro ini."

"Namun keturunanmu kelak akan menjadi pondasi bagi tanah kerajaan kita..!"

Inukimi berusaha untuk mengingatkan akan kewajiban Seshomaru yang lain, selain sebagai penguasa di kerajaan ini.

"Jadi bisakah Ananda putra Inu-Taisho, menjalankan kewajiban putra Inu-Taisho! Dan memberikan keturunan pada Klan Inu-Shiro?"

"Haruskah ibunda??

haruskah Ananda melakukan hal ini?"

Sesshomaru bertanya tak yakin.

"Dengarkan ibunda Sessho.. kita memang mahluk semi-imortal, tapi itu tak menjamin keberadaan kaum kita tak akan menghilang dalam sejarah."

"Karena bagaimana pun seperti manusia kitapun tidaklah abadi. Meski kita memiliki umur yang lebih panjang dari mahluk lainnya di dunia ini, tapi keberadaan kita pasti akan tetap lenyap dalam sejarah." Sambung Lady Inu-kimi. Dengan sabar wanita yang kini bergelar Ibu suri itu berusaha membujuk putranya, Sesshomaru.

'Lord Sesshomaru' berusaha mencerna kata-kata ibunya dan membenarkan dalam hati.

"Ananda putra Inu-Taisho! kau harus ingat hanya kita yang tersisa dari Klan Inu-Shiro.

"Karena itu tolong pertimbangkanlah permintaan ibunda." Inukimi masih terus membujuk putranya.

Entah kenapa Sesshomaru merasa terganggu dengan ucapan ibunda nya, tentang mereka yang merupakan keturunan terakhir Klan Inu-Shiro.

Dan saat itu juga sebuah wajah terlintas dibenaknya, wajah dari seseorang yang memiliki kemiripan dengannya meskipun tak identik, Sekaligus memiliki setengah darah Klan-nya.

"Inuyasha..!"

"Hha...??"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru mengulangi ucapannya.

"Apakah Inuyasha bukan bagian dari Inu-Shiro ibunda?" Tanya Sesshomaru.

Siapa ?? Batin Inukimi bertanya.Cukup asing sekaligus familiar dengan nama yang disebut oleh putranya.

"Dan siapakah Inuyasha ini? Ananda putra Inu-Taisho?

Lalu kenapa engkau bertanya seolah Inuyasha yang engkau sebut itu seharusnya memiliki hubungan dengan kita para 'Inu-Shiro?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ibunda nya tentang siapa itu Inuyasha membuat Sesshomaru malah memandang aneh pada ibunya.

"Ananda Sesshomaru putra Inu Taisho..! Ibunda bertanya padamu." Kembali lady Inu-kimi bertanya pada Sesshomaru.

"Putra ayahanda dengan Selir manusianya!" Jawab sesshomaru sekedarnya.

Mata Inukimi terbelalak setelah mendengar jawaban putranya.

Putra Inu-Taisho, dengan selir manusianya. Itu lah jawaban Sesshomaru.

Lalu apakah wanita yang dimaksud oleh putranya itu adalah seorang putri dari kalangan kerajaan manusia yang bernama Izayoi?! Ah..tentu saja memangnya berapa banyak wanita manusia yang pernah diangkat selir oleh suaminya? hanya wanita bernama Izayoi saja kan? Jadi sudah pasti Inuyasha ini adalah anak suaminya dengan Izayoi.

Selama hidup 'Lord Inu-Taisho' suaminya adalah DaiYoukai merangkap Alpha sejati. Ia memiliki setidaknya puluhan Selir dari berbagai jenis Youkai.

Dan tak sedikit dari mereka yang melahirkan keturunan untuk suaminya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu anak-anak Suaminya itu mulai punah satu per satu meski masih ada yang berhasil bertahan hidup dan memiliki keturunan namun darah murni mereka sebagai Inu-Shiro nyaris hilang bahkan ada yang sudah putus.

Hingga hanya menyisakan dirinya dan sang putra saja sebagai DaiYoukai murni Inu-Shiro yang terakhir.

Dan Inu-kimi sama sekali tak pernah mempermasalahkan akan hal itu.Karena Youkai Alpha memiliki lebih dari satu pasangan sesungguhnya adalah hal yang lumrah di dalam siklus hidup bangsa mereka. Apalagi untuk DaiYoukai sekelas Inu-taisho.

Tetapi beberapa dekade yang lalu, Inu-taisho memutuskan meninggalkan Istana Barat untuk hidup bersama seorang manusia.Inukimi pun merelakannya.

Hingga akhirnya berita duka tentang sang Suami sampai juga ke Istana Barat.

Inukimi memang merasa sedih karena kehilangan, bukan hanya karena Inu-Taisho, adalah pasangannya tapi juga karena ia adalah penguasa Daratan Barat yang sangat dihormatinya. Namun yang paling berduka atas kepergian sang 'Lord' adalah Sesshomaru sendiri.

Sesshomaru sangat sedih ketika mendengar kematian sang ayahanda, selain itu dirinyapun sangat murka saat tahu ayahandanya, satu-satunya orang yang dihormatinya, mati demi melindungi Selir manusia nya.

Sesshomaru yang telah dibutakan oleh dendam bahkan berniat mendatangi wanita Ayahandanya untuk menuntut balas.

Tapi entah karena apa, berbulan-bulan kemudian Sesshomaru kembali ke Istana Barat tanpa mengatakan apa-pun. Dan pada suatu hari, Inukimi mencoba bertanya tentang keadaan wanita manusia itu.

Tapi malah dengan tenang Sesshomaru mengatakan untuk tidak pernah mengungkit tentang wanita manusia itu.

Karena rasa penasaran Inukimi yang tinggi akhirnya secara diam-diam dirinya pergi untuk melihat keadaan wanita itu.

Dan alangkah terkejut saat sampai di sana, di tempat tinggal wanita tersebut ia malah melihat seorang bayi bersurai perak berada dalam gendongan wanita itu.

Inukimi tanpa sadar merasa bersyukur, Sesshomaru tak menyakiti mereka. Mungkin karena insting ke ibu-an Inukimi.

Bagaimana pun Lady Inukimi memiliki tenggang rasa yang tinggi pada anak-anak suaminya yang dulu.

Surai perak bercahaya, telinga lancip di atas kepala, tak salah lagi itu adalah bukti bahwa bayi Inu-hanyou tersebut adalah bayi suaminya dengan wanita manusia itu.

"Ibunda..!"

Panggilan Sesshomaru, menyadarkan Lady Inukimi dari lamunan masa lalunya.

"Y-yya Sessho..!" Lady Inukimi sedikit gugup. Wanita dengan guratan ungu di kedua tulang pipinya itu agaknya masih sedikit syok.

"Ibunda..!" .Sesshomaru ini sudah lama memikirkannya." Tukas Sesshomaru.

"Memikirkan apa?!" Balas Inukimi bertanya. Sepertinya Lady Inukimi sudah kembali ke sikapnya semula.

"Tentang Inuyasha, Ananda ingin mengakui Inuyasha sebagai keluarga." Putus Sesshomaru.

"Aa-apa??"

"Kuharap ibunda bisa menerima keputusan Ananda.."

Sungguh seandainya Inukimi adalah manusia biasa ia pasti sudah terserang penyakit jantung, bagaimana tidak?? Setahu Lady Inukimi, Sesshomaru sangat membenci Selir manusia ayahanda-nya, dan seharusnya ia-pun membenci keturunannya, kan?

Tapi Lady Inukimi tahu tak ada gunanya melawan keputusan putranya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusan 'Ananda putra Inu-taisho..!' Tapi apakah Ananda, sudah memikirkan matang-matang?"

"Sesshomaru ini sudah sangat yakin ibunda.." Jawab putranya sedikit semangat.

Inukimi cukup kaget dengan jawaban tegas tapi agak sedikit semangat dari putranya.

Dan apa itu? 'Lady Inu-kimi' tak salah lihatkan? Ia melihat ada kilatan aneh dimata keemasan putranya. Saat menyebut nama dari adik setengah darahnya.

Inukimi menghembuskan nafas. "Aku mengerti!" Sahut Inukimi.

"Ananda..!

kurasa sampai di sini saja dulu, dan ada baiknya kau istirahat. Soal pekerjaanmu kau lanjutkan besok saja."

"Ah..!' dan satu lagi, ini soal pewaris masa depan Inu-Shiro. Ibunda benar-benar berharap padamu untuk yang satu itu..!" Sekali lagi ia mengingatkan sesshomaru.

Setelahnya 'Lady Inu-kimi' berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar disusul Seshomaru yang berniat mengantar ibunda-nya.

"Baiklah ibunda pergi dulu.

selamat malam Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Selamat malam juga ibunda.."

Setelah Lady Inukimi pergi. Sesshomaru berjalan ke arah ruangan lain yang di pisah sekat tirai berwarna merah di belakang meja kerjanya.

Itu adalah kamar istirahat Sesshomaru yang terdapat di ruang kerjanya, biasanya Sesshomaru memanfaatkannya ketika ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan.

Dan tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk kembali ke kamar tidurnya sendiri.

Sesampainya ia di ruangan seberang ruang kerjanya. Ia segera membuka pintu geser yang menuju ke balkon.

Kini ia berdiri di balkon dengan kedua tangan memegang erat pagar pembatas balkon tersebut.

Mata nya menatap kegelapan malam dengan tatapan kosong.

Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi membuat surai peraknya sedikit berkibar.

Sejenak ia memejamkan mata lalu kemudian membukanya lagi.

Namun berbeda dengan yang tadi karena jika tadi hanya ada kekosongan di mata nya.

Namun sekarang sangat berbeda.

Sekarang yang terlihat adalah ambisi dan tekat yang kuat.

"kau milikku.."karena itu akan kulakukan apapun untuk membawamu kesisiku..!" Batinnya penuh ambisi.

Kouga, sedang tiduran di tempat peraduannya di dalam gua batu yang menjadi tempat tinggal kawanannya.

Memang tempat tinggal kawanan Youkai Serigala bukanlah Istana mewah seperti yang dimiliki oleh Klan Inu-Shiro. Hanya gua di dalam bukit-bukit batu.

Namun gua ini adalah tempat yang nyaman, karena bisa melindungi mereka dari panas saat siang hari dan dingin di malam hari.

Dan juga mereka merancang semacam labirin di dalamnya ,sehingga orang yang tak terbiasa masuk ke gua mereka akan tersesat

belum lagi ribuan jebakan yang tersebar di dalam, mulai dari yang tidak terlalu berbahaya sampai senjata beracun yang mematikan.

Kedua tangannya menyanggah kepala sebagai bantal, ia melihat langit-langit gua di atasnya sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Ia sejak tadi terkekeh tak jelas macam orang gila, juga sesekali pipinya kelihatan merona.

saat ini hati Kouga sedang berbunga-bunga karena mengingat seorang 'Inu-hanyou' yang seminggu lalu baru di akui ternyata sangat manis.

Jika biasanya sikap judes Inuyasha begitu mengesalkan, maka lain ceritanya seminggu ini, sikap Inu-hanyou tersebut kini jadi sangat menantang dalam artian lain.

Ah..!' sepertinya Kouga benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada sang Inu-hanyou.

T.B.C

 **_** **Ahh...maaf ya! ini sangat pendek**


	3. chapter 3

**Inuyasha punya :**

 **Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Incesst, Yaoi**

 **(SesshoInu)**

Inuyasha merasa dirinya sudah gila, bagaimana tidak? Dia lagi-lagi nyaris jadi korban sekuhara untuk kesekian kalinya.

Seperti biasanya Inuyasha berjalan seorang diri, kali ini tak jauh dari pemukiman manusia, alasannya, karena hanya di tempat seperti inilah Inuyasha bisa sejenak lepas dari para Youkai gila itu.

Memang dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, para youkai sudah tak berani lagi seenaknya menampakkan diri pada manusia.

Manusia dalam beberapa masa ini telah banyak berkembang dan semakin berani melawan Youkai.

Oh..' ayolah...! Inuyasha sendiri bukanlah hanyou lemah, dia adalah pewaris pedang 'Tetsusaiga'.

Yang dikenal sebagai salah satu senjata paling mematikan di Negeri ini, serta dibekali pengalaman bertarung yang hebat.

Tapi mungkin sudah kodratnya kali ya? Sebagai Hanyou-Omega-male, jadi ia tak berkutik saat berhadapan dengan para Youkai Alpha.

"Astaga..! apa yang harus kulakukan?? Aaarrrgg...! kenapa aku harus berakhir senista ini...?"

Inuyasha terus saja menggerutu tak jelas.

Belum lagi tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini bereaksi sangat aneh.

Bagaimana tidak aneh? pada masa-masa tertentu, Inuyasha akan merasakan kepanasan

pada tubuhnya bukan panas karena cuaca, tapi karena gairah bahkan bagian selatannya sering menegang secara tiba-tiba dan itu cukup menyakitkan.

Ia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa sekarang ia mulai memasuki masa heat-nya.

Ingin sekali Inuyasha menyalurkan hasratnya tapi masalahnya, setiap ia memikirkan akan bersenggama dengan lawan jenisnya ia malah merasa jijik.

Lalu kemudian hasratnya akan segera padam.

Belajar dari hal itu Inuyasha memilih memuaskan hasratnya seorang diri.

Astaga..!' hal ini membuatnya sangat frustasi.

Apa iya, Inuyasha harus menerima nasibnya untuk menjadi 'Beta male' bagi kaumnya??

Tapi ia adalah anak dari..'The great Demon's dog. The Lord Inu-Taisho'. Lalu apa kata bangsanya? Kalau ia menjadi 'Beta-male' dari Youkai yang statusnya lebih rendah dari sang ayah.

Waduh...!' ia bisa diamuk oleh kakak tirinya, yang di sinyalir merupakan fans no.1 sang ayah.

Tahu sajakan?! apapun yang dianggap melecehkan sang ayah, adalah sesuatu yang bisa mengundang sisi psikopat kakak tirinya.

"Iihh...!" Inuyasha jadi merinding kalau mengingat dulu saat Inuyasha tak sengaja merusak makam sang ayah, dia hampir dicincang hidup-hidup.

Dalam benak Inuyasha kakak tirinya adalah bajingan, gila, sadis tak berperasaan, tapi juga tampan.

Blush...! 'Semburat merah muncul dipipinya saat memikirkan betapa tampannya sang kakak. "Astaga..!

tidak, tidak," apa yang Inuyasha pikirkan?

Inuyasha menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran 'Absurd' tentang kakak tirinya.

Tapikan..! kakaknya memang tampan.

Bahkan dari penuturan 'Ibundanya' kalau kakak dan ayahnya memiliki kemiripan wajah yang 11-12.

Inuyasha memang tak pernah melihat rupa sang ayah, tapi ia sering mendengar cerita dari para Youkai yang kebetulan mengenal ayahnya.

Mereka kadang bercerita tentang kegagahan sang ayah yang sudah melegenda, dan jika benar apa yang pernah dibilang sang ibu tentang kemiripan ayah dan kakaknya maka tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi soal ketampanan sang ayah maupun sang kakak.

Sementara wajah Inuyasha sendiri cenderung mirip wajah sang ibunda, hanya surai perak nan panjangnya saja yang mirip dengan ayah dan kakaknya.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau Inuyasha melepaskan 'Pheromone-nya' di depan kakaknya ngaruh..! ngga, ya?

Apakah kakaknya akan 'klepek-klepek' kayak Youkai jantan lain nya????

Bluss...' kembali pipi putihnya merona memikirkannya.

Ya' ampun..

Inuyasha begitu sulit untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Dia mencoba menutup mata dan membayangkan dirinya di bawah tindihan tubuh tinggi nan kekar 'sang kakak' sambil mendesah- "uhhg.."

Sekarang ko' Inuyasha jadi berpikiran mesum pada kakaknya sendiri ya??

"Aahh...!" Ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

Ia merasa jadi mirip dengan si 'Kouga-mesum-sialan'.

Saat Inuyasha mengingat insiden sekuhara 'si Srigala-mesum' aka Kouga.

Kedua kuping Inuyasha tiba-tiba menekuk, tangannya terkulai di kedua sisinya, dan kepalanya menunduk hingga poninya menutupi sebagian wajah.

"Uuhhg..!" dan jangan lupa aura suram yang keluar di belakang tubuhnya.

"Serigala sialan..!!" ucapnya penuh dendam.

flashback

Inuyasha menarik tangannya kasar, dan melompat menjauh.

"Aa-apa-yang kau lakukan hah??" sang Inu-Hanyou bertanya dengan kesal wajahnya merah padam hampir melebihi warna merah

pada Haori-nya, bukan karena tersipu melainkan murka.

"Mencium tanganmu tentu saja..." jawab Kouga dengan santai lengkap dengan seringai.

Melihat seringai si 'Youkai Serigala' membuat tubuh Inuyasha merinding.

"Lalu kenapa kau lakukan itu? hah??" Inuyasha semakin emosi.

"Aah..My Lady jangan marah-marah begitu..!!" Kouga pura-pura tersinggung

"Lla..Lady..! apa-apaan itu??" apa Kouga baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan untuk perempuan??

'Twich..!'

'Twich..!'

'Twich..!'

Perempatan kembali tercetak di dahi Inuyasha.

Tidak senang dengan ejekan Kouga-menurut Inuyasha-sang Inu-Hanyou tahu kalau Yokai didepannya ini memang tidak waras tapi kenapa hari ini ia jadi lebih tidak waras lagi??

"Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan, My Lady?" Kouga bertanya tiba-tiba di depan Inuyasha dengan nada seduktif.

Astaga..!' Bagaimana bisa kouga bisa sedekat ini dengannya? Dan sejak kapan? Sang Inu-Hanyou sangat kaget matanya melotot pada Kouga.

Inuyasha mencoba kembali menjauh, tapi Kouga keburu memeluk pinggangnya.

Inuyasha berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi entah kenapa ia seperti tak punya tenaga.

"Le-lepaas..!!" Ia menggeliatkan badannya dan tangannya berusaha mendorong bagian dada Kouga, tapi Kouga sama sekali tak bergeming.

Kouga terpaku, tadinya ia hanya ingin menggoda Inuyasha. Tapi sekarang apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya??

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya.

Kouga tak menyangka Inu-hanyou yang sedang sibuk melepaskan diri dari pelukannya bila di lihat dari dekat ternyata begitu 'cantik' mata emasnya yang berkilau, bibir tipis menggoda, surai perak panjangnya yang bercahaya apa bila tertimpa cahaya bulan.

Belum lagi aroma manis yang tercium keluar dari tubuhnya.

Aahh...' membuatnya begitu menggiurkan. Kouga tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya.

Kouga sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh perlawanan sang Inu-hanyou, ia malah mencondongkan kepalanya lebih dekat kearah Inuyasha.

Diam-diam meresapi aroma tubuhnya.

"Inuyasha..!" kembali nada seduktif Kouga memanggil namanya.

Mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada tak biasa membuat sang Inu-Hanyou kembali merinding.

Waduh..!' ini orang sebenarnya kenapa??

Kepala Kouga sekarang berusaha menyusup keleher Inuyasha ingin menjilatnya, tapi terhalang oleh Haori merahnya.

Inuyasha semakin risih dengan tingkah kouga.

Astaga..!!' jangan bilang kalau orang ini telah terpengaruh oleh 'Pheromone' nya?? Mata Inuyasha

terbelalak ngeri saat menyadari kemungkinan tersebut. Air mukanya berubah pucat, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

"Ini tidak bagus, aku harus segera kabur..!" Batin Inuyasha panik.

Ia harus menyelamatkan kepera-'eh, maksudnya keperjakaannya.

"Kkko-Kouga..!" Suara Inuyasha terdengar panik.

"Ya, Inu-chan..?!" Jawab Kouga masih dengan nada seduktifnya.

Ok..' sekarang Inuyasha rasanya ingin menangis.

"KU, PERINGATKAN KAU... jangan macam-macam denganku..!" Ancam nya penuh frustasi.

Kouga hanya menyeringai mendengar ancaman sang Inu-Hanyou.

"Aahh... Inu-chan aku tak ingin macam-macam ko..! aku hanya ingin satu macam." Balasnya menggoda.

Ya, kami-sama..!' kemana perginya kekuatannya di saat seperti ini??

Dia bahkan kesulitan hanya untuk sekedar mengambil pedangnya, karena begitu eratnya ia dipeluk.

Pada hal Inuyasha sudah sangat ingin memenggal kepala Serigala mesum satu ini.

Kouga menangkap tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi mendorongnya dan meremasnya lembut.

Inuyasha bergidik ngeri, saat melihat kilatan nafsu di mata Kouga.

Ia bahkan tak sungkan-sungkan memperlihatkannya.

"Nah, daripada kita membuang-buang waktu bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang saja..!!" ujar kouga penuh semangat.

"Mu-mu-mulai, aa-apanya yang mau di mulai?!?" Tanya Inuyasha dengan polosnya.

Ohh...' si Inu-Hanyou belum sadar pada bahaya di depannya.

"Hhmnn..tentu saja..." Kouga memotong ucapannya sendiri.

Lalu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Inuyasha, hendak menciumnya.

Oke !!' Inuyasha sekarang faham apa yang harus di mulai.

Dan Inuyasha semakin panik pada keselamatan harga dirinya.

Dekat...'

Dekat...'

Dekat...' tinggal satu centi lagi bibir mereka menyatu...tapi kemudian...

"KOUGAAAA...!!"

"Shitt..!!!" Kouga langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Inuyasha setelah mendengar suara cempreng berteriak memanggil namanya dari dalam hutan.

Akibatnya Inuyasha yang tidak siap, spontan jatuh terjungkal ke belakang dengan punggung dan sikunya menghantam tanah.

"Ittai..!" Inuyasha mendudukan tubuhnya dan meringgis sakit sekaligus kesal.

Inuyasha mendongak memandang sengit pada Kouga. Tapi Kouga sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

Kouga malah berjongkok dihadapannya, "Ahh.. sepertinya kita harus menunda urusan kita dulu, karena aku baru ingat aku ada urusan lain sekarang!!" Ujar kouga. Terlihat menyesal.

"Memangnya aku perduli??" pekik Inuyasha kesal.

"Ah..jangan marah Inu-chan..." katanya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya pada Inuyasha. "kau jangan khawatir aku akan segera kembali jadi kau tunggu saja aku..!"

"siapa juga yang akan menunggumu?? " Batinnya dongkol.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu Inu-chan..." tangannya meraih dagu Inuyasha dan tanpa permisi...

CUP..!' ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Inuyasha.

Hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya melepasnya dan melesat pergi berlari cepat di iringi pusaran angin.

Inuyasha masih blank..., ia baru saja dicium, ia sedikit pun tak bergerak dari tempat duduknya semula.

Sang Inu-Hanyou seperti telah kehilangan nyawa. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari ketika seorang gadis muda melesat keluar dari hutan dan berlari kearah Kouga pergi.

flashback and

"AARRGGHHH...!!!" Inuyasha berteriak frustasi saat ia mengingat bagaimana dengan nistanya ia dicium oleh Serigala mesum aka Kouga.

Ia menggosok-gosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya cukup kasar.

Syukur-syukur kalau yang menciumnya adalah sang kakak..!

"Eh..tidak-tidak..!" Kembali ia menggelengkan kapala begitu pemikiran 'absurd' tentang sang kakak kembali.

Lagi pula kenapa Youkai yang pernah jadi saingan cintanya ratusan lalu dalam memperebutkan Kagome bisa...

Degh...!'

"Kagome.." Inuyasha terpaku saat mengingat gadis reinkarnasi Kikyo itu.

Ya..' kagome gadis manusia yang pernah datang dari masa depan.

Bersama dulu berpetualang mencari Sikon no Tama, tapi gadis itu telah kembali kemasanya setelah mereka melenyapkan Sikon no Tama.

Bukan pilihan sebenarnya ia pulang kemasanya, akan tetapi musnahnya Sikon no Tama yang menjadi penghubung kedua masalah yang jadi alasannya.

Inuyasha sangat terpukul karena ia sangat berharap gadis itu mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di sini.Di sisi Inuyasha tapi ternyata tidak.

Inuyasha menyeret kakinya yang dirasa jadi berat menuju ke salah satu pohon besar di sana. Sesampainya di pohon itu ia lalu duduk sambil menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluknya erat.

Pada awalnya ia bagitu sulit menjalani harinya setelah Kagome tak ada lagi.

Namun keberadaan temannya yang lain sedikitnya mengobati ke kecewaannya.

Sango, Kaede, Miroku dan Shipo terus bersamanya. Mereka menghiburnya bahkan mereka berpura-pura tak mengenal Kagome. Menurut Inuyasha sendiri mereka sengaja melakukannya karena tak ingin dirinya terus mengingatnya.

Tetapi itu hanya sementara karena mereka adalah manusia dengan panjang umur yang tak seberapa.

Di mulai dari Kaede, adik Kykyo itu meninggal karena umurnya sudah sampai batasnya.

Di susul beberapa tahun kemudian Sango, dia meninggal setelah terluka parah setelah pulang dari misi berburu Youkai yang meresahkan sebuah Desa manusia. Ia pergi bersama Kohaku dan mereka berdua pulang dengan kemenangan, tapi naas Sango ternyata terluka parah.

Dan beberapa minggu kemudian Sango-pun meninggal.

Kesedihan kembali menyelimuti hatinya karena kehilangan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya.

Bukan hanya dirinya, tapi Miroku dan Kohaku juga.

Untuk menenangkan dirinya

Miroku, memilih masuk bihara untuk mengabdi. Kohaku sendiri memutuskan berkelana bersama Kirara hanya berdua untuk menenangkan diri, sekaligus berlatih untuk menjadi pemburu siluman yang hebat.

Dan setelah puluhan tahun kemudian, Miroku pun meninggal karena batas umur.

Yang tersisa adalah Shipo, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berpetualang bersama setelah Miroku meninggal.

Pada awalnya mereka berdua tinggal tak jauh dari bihara tempat Miroku mengabdi.

Tapi bertahun kemudian, dalam perjalanan mereka akhirnya Shipo bertemu dengan saudara satu Klannya dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

Keluarga adalah hal yang selalu diimpikan oleh Shipo selama ini. Jadi Inuyasha tak sampai hati untuk melarangnya. Dan ia kembali harus merasakan kehilangan.

Kini tak ada yang tersisa darinya. Kecuali sejumput ingatan yang apabila ia mengingatnya maka tak ada hal lain, selain rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Inuyasha membenamkan wajahnya kelututnya, menangis dalam diam. Menangisi kesendiriannya yang menyakitkan

Berpuluh tahun lamanya ia berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Tapi nyatanya rasa sakit dari kehilangan dan

kesepian kian menumpuk di dasar jiwanya.

"Ibu..' kenapa begitu sakit? ibu, aku ingin ke tempat ibu..!" Batinnya peri.

Inuyasha melihat ke langit ketika sebuah cahaya melintas di atasnya. Bintang jatuh. Matanya sembab karena menangis.

Ibunya pernah bercerita,

jika ada bintang jatuh saat seseorang membuat permohonan maka permohonannya akan dikabulkan.

"semoga ini bekerja..!" Ia memejamkan mata. "aku hanya ingin bebas dari rasa sakit ini." Batinnya penuh harap.

T.B.C.


	4. chapter 4

Inuyasha milikk Rumiko Takahashi

Pair : SesshoInu

Warning : Incesst, Yaoi

Sayembara

 **_SesshoInu_**

Inukimi sedang menikmati sajian teh siangnya ketika bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar. "masuk !"

Sreekk..!

Bunyi pintu geser di buka dengan pelan.

"Inu-kimi-sama.. hamba datang membawa laporan." salah satu Youkai abdi setia 'Lady Inu-kimi' datang menghadap.

Ia berlutut sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke lantai untuk memberi hormat.

"Bangunlah !" perintah Lady Inu-kimi.

Sang Yokai bernama Toshimaru' itu menegakkan badan setelah itu ia lalu duduk dalam posisi bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan berada di paha.

"Jadi ada laporan apa?!" Inu-kimi meletakkan gelas tehnya dan mulai bertanya pada Toshimaru.

"Inu-kimi-sama..! seperti yang anda telah perintahkan sebelumnya kepada saya, saya telah melakukan beberapa penyelidikan."

"Lalu? bagaimana?!" Inukimi meminta penjelasan yang lebih akurat.

"Ya.. seperti kecurigaan anda telah terjadi persengkongkolan dan sebuah gerakan bawah tanah untuk melawan Klan 'Inu-Shiro."

Tak ada ekpresi yang mencolok di wajah Inu-kimi setelah mendengar laporan itu, tapi ia tetap memicingkan mata dengan tajam.

"Apa kau yakin?!" Sekali lagi Inu-kimi ingin memastikan kebenaran yang dilaporkan oleh Toshimaru.

"Sangat yakin!!" Jawab Toshimaru tanpa keraguan.

Melihat tidak ada keraguan dalam ucapan Toshimaru, Inu-kimi pun menghembuskan nafas. Akhirnya, kekhawatirannya selama ini akan terjadi.

Ketiadaan pewaris di Istana Barat telah menyebabkan kekisruhan di Negeri ini.

Baik di dunia manusia ataupun dunia belakang-(dunia belakang sebutan untuk dunia Youkai:ngarang)- sejatinya sebuah Negeri tanpa pewaris tahta yang sah hanya akan membawa bencana bagi Negeri itu sendiri.

Dan ini jugalah yang menjadi alasan Inu-kimi untuk menyelenggarakan sebuah sayembara untuk memilih calon permaisuri untuk Istana Barat.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang dibelakang semua ini?"

"Ampuni hamba!"

Saya masih belum tahu siapa kiranya yang berada dibelakang gerakan bawah tanah ini, akan tetapi yang sekarang hamba tahu adalah persengkongkolan ini melibatkan para kelompok Youkai yang pernah terusir dari Daratan Barat di masa 'Lord Inu-Taisho' masih hidup."

Otak inukimi dipaksa berpikir keras untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah pewaris di 'Klannya' tapi belum juga menemukan solusi sekarang ia dihadapkan pada perlawanan dari musuh-musuh mendiang suaminya yang terdahulu.

"Toshimaru! Bawahlah bersamamu You-ran dan You-ruka, lalu bersama mereka aku ingin kau secepatnya mencari tahu siapa dalang dari semua kekacauan ini."

"Baik! hamba mengerti Inu-kimi-sama! Kalau begitu hamba permisi." Toshimaru sekali lagi memberi penghormatan sebelum pergi.

"Mira!" Inukimi memanggil salah satu Dayangnya.

Mira, Dayang yang dipanggil bergegas menemui junjungannya. Ia adalah Youkai perempuan dari ras Inu namun bukan 'Inu-Shiro.

"Ratuku! apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk anda." Mira bertanya dengan sopan.

"Panggilkan Jaken, dari kediaman putraku." Jawab sekaligus perintah Inu-kimi cepat.

"Baik!"

Jaken lari tergopoh-gopoh di sepanjang lorong Istana, beberapa saat yang lalu seorang Dayang yang dikenalnya berasal dari kediaman Lady Inukimi, datang menyampaikan pesan bawah sang 'Lady' ingin menemuinya.

Dan kini Jaken duduk bersimpuh di depan Inu-kimi dengan perasaan gugup. Dalam benaknya ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia dipanggil kemari.

Inu-kimi duduk anggun didepannya,

tapi seperti tuan Sesshomaru-nya, wanita dengan status tertinggi di Klan Inu-Shiro itu nyaris tak punya ekspresi di paras cantiknya.

"Jaken..!"

"Y-ya! Inukimi-sama? a-apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk anda Lady?!" Tanya Jaken dengan suara terbata-bata.

Tak perduli betapa gugupnya mahluk didepannya, Inukimi mulai bertanya.

"Apa kau tahu? apa yang direncanakan putraku?" Inukimi bertanya bercampur intimidasi pada Jaken.

Ditanyai hal seperti itu membuat jaken menjadi semakin gugup.

"Aa-apa maksud an-da? ssa-ya tak me-ngerti? me-mangnya aa-apa yang direncanakan?" Jaken mencoba membuang pandangan ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan maut wanita didepannya.

Inukimi yang melihat gelagat Jaken,

tahu sekali kalau sebenarnya mahluk hijau dihadapanya ini telah berbohong. "Mencoba berbohong! huh?" Batinnya.

Tapi percuma memaksa katak ini bicara. Mungkin bagi orang lain, katak ini hanya Youkai lemah dan bodoh yang terobsesi untuk mengabdi pada putranya.

Tapi Inu-kimi tahu tidak ada mahluk yang lebih Sesshomaru, percaya selain katak ini.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Jaken, adalah mahluk tak berguna, tapi sekali lagi Inu-kimi, tahu jika memang tak berguna maka sejak dari dulu ia sudah ditendang jauh-jauh oleh putranya. Karena Sesshomaru, tak butuh sesuatu yang tak berguna.

"Baiklah! aku percaya".

Jaken menghela nafas lega setelahnya.

"Apakah masih ada lagi, Lady?"

"Ya ! akhir-akhir ini putraku sering meninggalkan Istana, pergi kemana dia?" Inukimi kembali bertanya seraya menatap tajam pada jaken.

"Ii-itu sa-sa-ya tak ta..."

Brakk..

Inukimi menggebrak meja didepannya membuat apapun yang ingin dikatakan Jaken

langsung terhenti.

Sekarang Jaken benar-benar takut dan ingin segera kabur.

"Kau jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku!" Ujar inukimi sambil membentak.

Jaken bingung apa yang harus dijawabnya sekarang tuan Sesshomaru-nya, akhir-akhir ini memang sering meninggalkan Istana.

"Aku tahu kalau kau selalu mengikuti putraku kemanapun. Jadi jangan berbohong padaku!!" Hardik Inu-kimi dengan kerasnya.

Kali ini ia tidak akan memberi kesempatan pada Jaken untuk berbohong.

"Memang benar ttu-tuan Sesshomaru, sering meninggalkan Istana Lady!"

"Lalu pergi kemana dia??" Kembali Inu-kimi mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tuan pergi ke pemukiman manusia!" Jawab jaken akhirnya.

"pemukiman manusia'.

"Untuk apa?" Inu-kimi tidak puas dengan jawaban Jaken

Jadi ia kembali bertanya.

"Saya tak tahu Inu-kimi-sama, karena tuan selalu menyuruh saya dan Ah-un untuk menunggu di perbatasan jadi saya tak tahu ada perlu apa tuan kesana."

 **_SesshoInu_**

Kouga tiduran di atas salah satu cabang pohon yang kokoh dengan kedua tangan menopang kepalanya.

Melihat ke atas langit biru cerah, namun sayang tak secerah wajahnya.

Ia sedang merasa jengkel dikarenakan Inu-Hanyou manis yang entah sekarang ada di mana.

Tadinya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu Kouga hendak menemui si Inu-Hanyou, yang telah membuat hatinya berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Tapi kemudian ia tak bisa menemui Inu-Hanyou tersebut di mana-pun. Kouga sudah berusaha mencari Inuyasha, tapi tetap tak ditemukannya mahluk dua dunia tersebut.

Ia bahkan mendatangi tempat yang kemungkinan Inuyasha ada di sana tapi hasilnya nihil.

Jadi disinilah ia sekarang bergalau ria, di tempat yang sama di mana mereka bertemu dua minggu yang lalu.

Ia menghela nafas. "kau dimana anjing kampung??" Tak pernah Kouga bayangkan sebelumnya kalau dirinya akan begitu merindukan, Inuyasha.

Si anjing kampung yang sok dan keras kepala.

 **_SesshInu_**

Inukimi berdiri di dalam ruangan yang akan digunakannya untuk menyeleksi para Youkai yang akan menjadi calon pendamping untuk putranya, sambil mengawasi para pekerjanya.

Sesekali ia mengarahkan jika ada pekerja yang tak sesuai dengan tugas mereka.

Untuk sesaat ia kembali mengingat pembicaraan singkat nya dengan Jaken.

Inukimi, masih tak mengerti buat apa putranya sering sekali ke tempat para 'Nin-gen' itu.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu Sesshomaru memang kerap mendatangi wilayah para Nin-gen, tapi itu karena gadis kecil bernama Rin, yang telah diangkat anak oleh putranya.

Tapi hal itu telah berhenti sejak kematian gadis 'Nin-gen', bernama Rin tersebut dan itu sudah lama sekali.

Jadi apa alasannya putranya itu kembali berkeliaran di sekitar salah satu Wilayah ras yang dibencinya.

"Lady!" panggilan Mira dayangnya membuat Inukimi kembali fokus.

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari mereka?" Inukimi menanyakan tentang Toshimaru.

"Sudah Lady! saya sudah meletakkan laporan misi dari tuan Toshimaru, di ruang kerja anda." Kata Mira.

"Baik kalau begitu kembalilah bekerja." Tukas Inukimi.

"You-ran.." Gadis youkai yang sedang duduk di atas bukit-bukit itu, mendongak begitu mendengar namanya di panggil oleh You-ruka, saudara kembarnya.

You-ran mengembangkan senyum manisnya begitu Toshimaru dan You-ruka tiba di sampingnya, ia kemudian berdiri dan merapikan kimononya yang sedikit kusut.

"Bagaimana?!" You-ran bertanya antusias.

"Ya, untuk sementara kita bisa mundur dulu." You-ruka yang menjawab pertanyaan saudarinya.

"Kalau begitu apa pengintaian kita sudah selesai Senpai??" You-ran kembali melempar tanya kali ini pada menthor-nya, Toshimaru.

"Tidak !" Jawab Toshimaru singkat.

"Hah! kenapa?" Kembali You-ran bertanya, ia kebingungan bukannya mereka sudah mengirimkan hasil pengintaian mereka ber-tiga ke Istana.

Kan seharusnya tugas mereka sudah selesai, jadi apalagi? Pikir You-ran masam. Padahal You-ran ingin sekali melihat acara pemilihan calon Selir di Istana.

"Masih belum, tugas kita belum selesai. Saat ini laporan pengintaian kita mungkin sudah sampai ke istana, jadi untuk sementara waktu kita tidak perlu melakukan apapun dulu!" Jelas Toshimaru.

"Ya..itu benar, sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah menunggu intruksi selanjutnya dari Lady Inukimi." You-ruka ikut menimpali.

"Oh...begitu!" Tukas You-ran sambil memanggut-manggutkan kepala.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini." Ujar toshimaru.

"Baik/Baik!!" Sahut si kembar serempak.

Mereka bertiga melesat ke dalam hutan dan menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

"Sepertinya ada mata-mata!" ucap seorang Youkai.

"Ya.. benar!" Timpal Youkai ke dua.

"Hmmn..apa mungkin itu perbuatan si Anjing betina itu ya?" Kali ini satu-satunya Youkai perempuan di tempat itu yang angkat bicara.

"Mungkin!" Sahut Yokai yang pertama kembali.

"Dia dari klan Inu-Shiro, jadi aku takkan heran jika ia tahu tentang kita mengingat mereka para Inu-Shiro memiliki insting yang sangat kuat."

Ujar si Yokai perempuan panjang lebar.

"Meski begitu sekalipun tahu, Anjing betina tua itu takkan bisa berbuat apapun, karena saat itu tiba Anjing betina itu sudah terlambat." Ujar Yokai keempat.

"Ia aku setuju, dia benar-benar ahli strategi yang bisa di andalkan, kalau dulu kita boleh saja di pecundangi oleh anjing tua itu, tapi sekarng kita yang akan melenyapkan keberadaan sisa-sisa anjing tua itu!!" Kali ini youkai kelima yang berujar dengan semangat.

Mendengar hal itu mereka menyeringai bersama.

Sementara Youkai ke enam hanya diam saja namun ia pun tak sabar menunggu hari pembalasan mereka.

Istana barat yang biasa lengang kini tampak lebih ramai karena kehadiran ratusan Youkai dari berbagai ras.

Mereka datang atas undangan dari Lady Inukimi, selaku Ibu Suri dari Istana Barat, adapun undangan ini adalah untuk mencari calon permaisuri untuk 'Lord Sesshomaru'.

Para youkai perempuan dan beta-male dari berbagai ras di seluruh negeri, menyambut dengan antusias hal tersebut.

Pasalnya siapapun yang nantinya akan di pilih akan merasa begitu beruntung.

Takkan terbayangkan menjadi pendamping 'Lord Sesshomaru' berarti kesempatan untuk menaikkan status klan mereka.

Para Youkai itu datang dengan didampingi oleh para perwakilan klan masing-masing yang juga menjadi pendamping para calon.

Mereka sebisa mungkin menggunakan wujud terindah mereka demi menarik perhatian 'Lord Sesshomaru'. Memakai pakaian mewah terbaik dan perhiasan yang tak ternilai harganya.

Semua itu demi meraih hati dari DaiYoukai terkuat di Kerajaan Barat ini.

Namun seperti para manusia, para Youkai itu juga memperlihatkan persaingan, mereka belum apa-apa tapi sudah saling mengintimidasi.

Tapi itu adalah hal yang wajar mengingat yang akan mereka perebutkan adalah DaiYoukai terkuat sekaligus penguasa tertinggi dalam Srata sosial bangsa mereka.

Dan belum lagi Sesshomaru merupakan DaiYoukai tampan dan gagah, sama seperti sang ayah.

Sudah sejak dulu Sesshomaru memiliki pesona kuat yang mampu membuat para Youkai Betina-Beta-male bertukut lutut.

Tapi sayang aura yang selalu dikeluarkan Sesshomaru, membuat mereka mengkeret, karenanya mereka hanya bisa mengaguminya dari jauh maupun dalam diam.

Pintu Shouji terbuka dan masuklah para Dayang Istana, mereka para Dayang Istana adalah Youkai dari ras Inu, tapi bukan Inu-Shiro.

Meski begitu mereka masih memiliki kekerabatan yang masih dekat dengan Inu-Shiro, mereka juga telah melayani Inu-Shiro secara turun temurun.

Di tangan para Dayang tersebut masing-masing mereka membawa baki yang ditutupi sebuah kain merah, lalu kemudian Mira yang di tunjuk untuk memimpin para Dayang berdiri di depan ruangan sedang para Dayang yang membawa baki berjejer dua barisan dibelakangnya.

Mereka saling memberi hormat sesuai tradisi yang mereka anut.

Ruangan yang tadinya berisik kini jadi tenang tak kala Mira mengumumkan kehadiran Lady Inukimi, yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Tak sampai lima menit 'Lady Inukimi' telah memasuki ruangan dengan anggunnya.

Tak sedikit yang terpana dengan kecantikan Youkai wanita nomo 1 di Klan Inu-Shiro itu.

Benar-benar keindahan yang khas dari klan Inu-shiro.

Inu-kimi duduk di kursi kebesarannya,dan memandang datar pada para Youkai tersebut. Namun tak meninggalkan sikap sopan dan etika khas bangsawannya.

"Aku ucapkan selamat datang kepada semua perwakilan klan, aku sebagai Ibu Suri di Istana ini telah mendapat persetujuan dari 'Lord Sesshomaru' untuk mengadakan sayembara untuk mencari pendamping bagi, Lord Sesshomaru.

"Dan beberapa dari kalian akan aku pilih secara pribadi untuk posisi Selir Istana.

"Sedangkan untuk posisi Permaisuri, merupakan wewenang penuh dari Lord Sesshomaru." Ujar inukimi menjelaskan.

Inu-kimi memalingkan wajahnya pada Mira dan mengangguk. Mira yang mengerti isyarat dari Ratunya segera maju beberapa langkah kedepan.

"Terlebih dulu saya ingin mengucapkan selamat datang di Istana kami dan terima kasih untuk kesediaannya untuk datang hari ini.

Kepada mereka yang telah ditentukan dalam sayembara ini akan diberikan kesempatan untuk tinggal di Istana selama enam minggu kedepan. Kalian juga di beri kesempatan untuk menarik perhatian dari 'Lord Sesshomaru' jadi selama waktu yang diberikan harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin!. "Tukas Mira.

Setelahnya Mira terus memberi penjelasan bahwa mungkin Sesshomaru akan tertarik pada lebih dari satu orang.

Tapi mungkin juga tidak ada yang akan disukainya. Namun karena telah mendapat persetujuan dari Sesshomaru, Inu-kimi tetap akan memilih lima orang untuk dijadikan Selir putranya.

Tapi sekali lagi biar begitu pemberian posisi Permaisuri hanya hak penuh dari Sesshomaru.

Karena itu pilihan Inu-kimi hanya bisa menjadi Selir kecuali jika akhirnya, Sesshomaru memutuskan mengangkat salah satu dari mereka menjadi Permaisurinya, atau mungkin ia memiliki pilihannya sendiri di luar sana.

Posisi Permaisuri juga tak masalah diberikan pada wanita atau beta-male.

Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar tibalah saatnya penyeleksian, mereka di bimbing masuk ke ruangan lain yang telah disiapkan kusus bagi mereka yang mengikuti sayembara.

Dan untuk para pendamping mereka dibawah ke ruangan terpisah untuk di jamu dengan berbagai hidangan terbaik di Istana.

Di ruangan yang mereka masuki didalamnya telah di sediakan beberapa meja yang di susun secara berbaris, dan di atasnya sudah ada beberapa barang seperti kertas dan pena serta tinta.

Mereka di tuntun para Dayang untuk duduk di tempat masing-masing. Tak bisa mereka pungkiri betapa mengagumkannya Istana Barat.

Istana yang didominasi warna putih salju terlihat berkilau di malam hari karena banyaknya cahaya dari ribuan api penerangan.

Dan dengan ditunjang arsitektur yang indah juga sepanjang lorong Istana berjejer karya kesenian dengan kualitas seni yang tinggi, seperti guci, lukisan dan lainnya.

Benar-benar mencerminkan betapa tingginya selera para Inu-Shiro terhadap kesenian.

'Inu-Shiro' sendiri dipercaya sebagai klan Youkai pertama dengan peradaban yang telah maju.

Bahkan Istana Barat adalah Istana pertama yang dibangun oleh para Youkai dari Klan Inu-shiro.

Dahulu Youkai hanya tinggal di gua-gua karena itulah bangsa mereka terkesan liar.

Berbeda dengan 'Inu-Shiro' yang telah belajar tentang etika, adat, dan sopan santun.

Sayembara telah di mulai dan Mira berserta para Dayang yang bertugas menilai para peserta.

Adapun penilaian di lihat dari beberapa sudut, seperti etika dalam bersikap atau berkata, kecerdasan dalam bersosialisasi, dan tentu saja kekuatan fisik mereka juga menjadi tolak ukur.

Hal ini bukan tanpa alasan selain bisa menempatkan diri mereka sebagai Selir yang berdedikasi tinggi, mereka juga harus memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang kuat untuk mengandung keturunan Inu-Shiro.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi Inu-Shiro adalah klan yang sangat kuat. Karena itu tidak sembarang orang yang bisa mengandung dan melahirkan keturunan mereka.

Tahaf pertama sayembara telah usai, kini 20 youkai telah terpilih merekalah yang akan tinggal di Istana selama Enam minggu ke depan.

Bagi yang terpilih mereka sungguh beruntung, meskipun nantinya hanya ada lima yang benar-benar akan tinggal sampai akhir hayat mereka di Istana.

Berbeda dengan mereka yang gagal,mereka telah kehilangan kesempatan besar untuk bersanding dengan penguasa tertinggi di Kerajaan ini, mereka bahkan tak segan-segan memperlihatkan kekecewaan mereka secara langsung di depan Inu-Kimi.

Kini setelah dua hari para tamu telah meninggalkan Istana dan mereka yang terpilih akan tetap tinggal.

Para pendamping mereka juga masih akan tinggal sehari lagi dan setelah itu, Istana akan ditutup rapat.

Semua yang tak berkepentingan tak diizinkan keluar masuk Istana secara bebas selama beberapa minggu kedepan.

Begitu juga para calon Selir,merekapun tak diizinkan keluar dari Istana.

"Selamat hime! kau telah berhasil bertahan."

Akikko, hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian pendampingnya. Ia adalah Youkai dari ras tengkorak putih. (Shiroi Zugoikotsu)

Sudah sejak lama ia telah menaruh hati pada Sesshomaru. Awal mula ia melihat Sesshomaru, Akikko telah jatuh cinta padanya. 70 tahun yang lalu ketika pengangkatan Sesshomaru sebagai penguasa Daratan Barat, menggantikan ibunya. Akikko yang datang beserta seluruh klannya tak sekalipun dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari DaiYoukai tersebut. Sesshomaru begitu tampan, rahang kokoh dan tegas, surai perak panjang, tubuhnya tegap dan Akikko yakin dibalik armor yang dipakainya ada tubuh atletis yang sempurna.

Mengingat itu wajahnya merona, adapun pendampingnya hanya menyeringai kecil melihat rona di pipi Akikko.

Hari sudah sudah larut malam, tapi Akikko tak bisa tidur ia duduk di dekat jendela dan melihat pemandangan keluar.

Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Impiannya selama puluhan tahun ini semakin dekat. Ia masih sulit untuk percaya bahwa dia sekarang satu atap dengan pujaan hatinya.

Di kamar terpisah, satu lagi yang terpilih sedang duduk bersama pendampingnya dan menikmati suguhan sake terbaik di Negeri ini.

"Aku tak percaya..akan semudah ini untuk masuk kemari." Ujar si pendamping.

"Ya itu berkat dirinya." sahut Ayihi.

Ayihi adalah Yokai dari Klan laba-laba.

"Sekarang kau harus mencari celah untuk menghancurkan klan Inu-Shiro!" Perintah dari pendampingnya.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat keruntuhan era Inu-Shiro." Tukas Ayihi dengan jahatnya.

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak, mereka tak sabar menunggu di mana mereka akan memusnakan seluruh Inu-Shiro yang masih tersisa.

Ya..' mereka adalah dua dari Enam ketua Klan yang berkonspirasi untuk menentang klan Inu-Shiro.

 **T . B . C**

chap depan full sesshoinu


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi

pair :

SesshoInu

warning :

Incesst

Yaoi

SessoInucesst

Cinta yang nyata

1

2

3

Inuyasha tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana bisa dirinya berakhir duduk berdua dengan Sesshomaru.

kini dia dan saudara beda ibu-nya tersebut sedang menyantap hidangan makan malam yang sederhana.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dan hanya dipisahkan meja kecil sebagai tempat hidangan mereka. Inuyasha bertanya-tanya, bagaimana ia bisa begitu ceroboh sehingga membawa kakak tirinya ke gubuk yang menjadi tempat tinggal sementaranya.

Gubuk yang dari luar tampak seperti akan rubuh itu ternyata didalamnya sangat rapi dan bersih. Cukup nyaman.

Inuyasha tidak bisa makan dengan tenang, ia terus melirik ke arah Sesshomaru tanpa sungkan. Sesekali ia juga menyipitkan matanya curiga.

flasback...

Lagi, Inuyasha kembali diserang oleh Youkai. Kali ini Inuyasha, diserang oleh Youkai Kalajengking.

Youkai Kalajengking yang menyerangnya berbentuk setengah manusia setengah Kalejengking. Mulai dari perut ke atas adalah tubuh manusia dan di bawah perut adalah tubuh Kalejengking. Dengan ekor lancip dan tajam. Dari ujung ekornya menetes cairan racun.

"Oh..ayolah! Hanyou manis, jangan main-main lagi lebih baik kau menyerah saja."

Inuyasha menggeram rendah, giginya menggeretak. Pedang 'Tetsusaiga' teracung ke arah musuh dengan wujud besarnya. Siap untuk mencincang Youkai mesum didepannya.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Katanya muak.

"Ha..ha.hahaha...! Menarik sekali! tapi sayangnya aku tak suka bermimpi, aku lebih suka dunia nyata."

Sebenarnya si Youkai Kalajengking sudah tidak sabar untuk menggagahi Hanyou itu.

Tapi perlawanan Inuyasha ternyata sangat merepotkan. Belum lagi beberapa kali tubuhnya nyaris terbelah dua oleh pedang besar miliknya.

Si Kalajengking terpaksa harus memutar otak untuk menundukkan Hanyou tersebut.

Seringai tiba-tiba muncul di mulut Kalajengking. Inuyasha yang melihat hal itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedangnya. Bersiap untuk apapun rencana si Kalejengking.

"Shit.! apa yang mau mahluk itu lakukan?" Pikir Inuyasha waspada.

Inuyasha terlalu larut dalam lamunannya hingga ia lengah dan hampir terkena serangan mendadak dari ekor besar dan tajam dari Kalejengking itu.

Untungnya di saat terakhir Inuyasha berhasil lolos berkat reflex nya yang telah terlatih selama bertahun-tahun.

Youkai Kalajengking itu mendesis marah karena ekornya gagal mengenai Inuyasha dan malah menghantam tanah tepat di mana Inuyasha tadi berpijak.

kerasnya hantaman ekornya membuat tanah itu retak dan berlubang.

Tak disangka pula olehnya ternyata Inu-Hanyou muda didepannya ternyata sangat lihai bertarung dan di lihat dari caranya bertarung sepertinya dia juga sangat berpengalaman.

Belum lagi pedang yang dimilikinya, pedang itu seperti punya nyawa sendiri.

Itu terbukti ketika Kalajengking ingin merebutnya, pedang itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya keperakan disertai semacam kilat yang membuat kalajengking itu terpental.

Padahal saat itu Inuyasha tak sengaja melepas pedangnya.

Inuyasha mengambil jarak dan kembali memperkuat kuda-kudanya

Pertarungan kembali dimulai, si Kalajengking terus-terusan menyerang Inuyasha dengan ekor beracunnya.

Sementara Inuyasha sesekali menggunakan pedangnya sebagai tameng selain berusaha menebas si Kalajengking.

Trang...trang..!

Ujung ekor kalejengking itu menekan keras sisian pedang Inuyasha hingga Inuyasha terpojok.

"CUKUP..!" Inuyasha berteriak kesal, dengan sekuat tenaga Inuyasha berhasil melepaskan diri.

Wajah Inuyasha kelihatan jengkel bukan main. dan dengan segenap aura membunuhnya ia kembali mengangkat pedang besarnya, lalu seperti pusaran angin yang kuat tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelimuti pedangnya.

"MATI KAU KEPARAT..!" Umpat Inuyasha.

"LUKA ANGIN.. !!" Inuyasha melepaskan salah satu tehnik mematikannya. Ya, itu Luka Angin, tehnik yang bahkan pernah memotong tangan saudara sedarahnya.

Kalajengking terpaku melihat tiga pusaran angin berbentuk bumerang yang berputar-putar, melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya.

Ia mencoba menghindar tapi percuma saja.

Itu karena tehnik 'Luka Angin' tak akan berhenti sebelum mengenai targetnya. Sebaliknya 'Luka Angin' akan terus-menerus mengejar targetnya. Dan kalajengking sama sekali tak tahu hal itu.

Kalajengking yang melihat

'luka angin' tak berhenti mengejarnya sejak tadi berusaha mengalihkankannya ke arah pepohonan di sekitarnya.

Meski sudah banyak pohon yang tumbang dan terpotong-potong tapi jurus itu belum berhenti juga. 'Luka Angin' masih terus meliuk-liuk memotong apapun yang menghalanginya dari Kalajengking.

"Jurus macam apa itu sebenarnya?" Batinnya mulai panik.

Kalajengking tersebut akhirnya berhenti. Ia bertekat menghadapi 'luka angin' secara langsung.

Kalajengking mengeraskan kulitnya menjadi sekuat baja. Meski ia tak yakin dirinya tak akan tercabik-cabik oleh 'Luka Angin'.

'Luka Angin' kembali melesat dengan cepat ke arah Kalajengking, tapi sebelum itu 'luka angin' bertabrakan dengan sebuah perisai tak kasat mata.

BLAZZ..!' Bunyi tabrakan terdengar sangat keras.

Di susul dengan sebuah ledakan yang dahsyat..yang menciptakan kilauan cahaya kemerah-merahan yang menyilaukan mata.

Inuyasha menggunakan lengan Haorinya untuk melindungi penglihatannya.

Sesaat kemudian Inuyasha menurunkan lengan. Dan terlihat debu berterbangan, pohon-pohon tumbang dan terbakar. Bahkan ada yang sudah jadi abu. Efek dari ledakan

Inuyasha menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas. Dan

Inuyasha yang melihat 'Luka Angin' nya berhasil dihentikan tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tak terkejut. Tak banyak yang benar-benar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan jurus Luka Anginnya.

'Luka Angin' terus menyusut dan pelan-pelan menghilang, sementara Kalejengking tersenyum mengejek ke arah Inuyasha.

Tapi setelah itu..."Ourghh..ha.ha.ha.."

Kalajengking muntah darah.

Kalejengking menyapu darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia telah mengambil resiko yang cukup berbahaya hanya demi mendapatkan Hanyou di depannya.

Tadi itu adalah jurus yang sangat berbahaya.

Jurus itu adalah jurus pertahanan mutlak yang sangat kuat. Jurus itu apabila digunakan akan menyedot 80% Energi Youkai dari penggunanya.

Karena itulah Kalajengking harus bisa mendapatkan 'Inuyasha' karena ia benar-benar telah mengambil resiko besar.

Dan kini ia harus menghadapi hanyou di depannya dengan sisa 20% kekuatannya saja.

Sedangkan untuk Inuyasha sendiri meski sudah kelelahan tapi ia masih mampu mengeluarkan jurus Luka Anginnya sekali lagi.

Kalajengking sadar jika sampai Hanyou itu menggunakan jurus yang sama lagi maka bisa dipastikan dirinya akan tamat.

Inuyasha tersentak ketika sesuatu menusuk lehernya.

Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai tak bisa digerakkan. Mati rasa.

Keringat mengalir deras dan pedang yang sejak tadi di pegang erat terjatuh dan berubah ke bentuk ukuran semula.

Mata Inuyasha berkunang-kunang, jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat dan nafasnya memburu. Tak salah lagi! ini adalah efek dasar dari racun.

"racun!" Batinnya.

Inuyasha dengan kaku melihat ke bawah dan melihat Kalejengking kecil kemungkinan jatuh dari haorinya setelah meracuninya.

Kalajengking yang melihat Inuyasha sudah tak berkutik melebarkan Seringainya. Inilah alasannya sang Kalejengking tak ragu-ragu saat menggunakan kekuatan terbesarnya.

"Hahaha...tak kukira akhirnya kau tak berkutik juga!"

Kalajengking merubah dirinya menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah Inuyasha yang kini sudah jatuh bersimpuh di tanah tak berdaya.

"Khe..khe.khe...seharusnya kau menyerah saja dari tadi."

"Kalau saja kau menyerah, kau tak perlu seperti ini." katanya menyebalkan. "Tapi kau tak usah khawatir, racun ini tak akan membunuhmu tapi hanya akan melumpuhkanmu sebentar. Jadi jangan khawatir..!"

Dengan kurang ajarnya Kalajengking mengapit dagu Inuyasha. Sementara tangan yang satunya merabah paha Inuyasha yang masih dibalut hakamanya. Membuat Inuyasha merinding, apa lagi Kalajengking di depannya terus tersenyum mesum.

Kalangking semakin lama semakin berani melecehkan Inuyasha. Berniat menelanjangi Inuyasha, ia kemudian berusaha membuka Haori Inuyasha. Namun sebelum itu terjadi.

Wuss..! Muncul angin tornado dari atas dan hampir menerjangnya namun Kalejengking berhasil menghindar ke belakang. Kalejengking mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari siapa yang telah berani mengganggunya.

Saat angin tornado menghilang muncullah Youkai dengan gaya rambut ekor kudanya. Iyalah, Youkai Serigala 'Kouga'. Ia dengan angkuhnya berkacak pinggang.

"Yo, serangga bau!" Katanya senggak.

"Sedang bersenang-senang huh?"

"Apa mau mu?" Kalajengking bertanya geram pada kouga.

"Oh...mauku?!?" Kouga memegang dagunya sok berpikir. Tapi kemudian ia nyengir. "tuu..."

Kouga menjawab sambil menudingkan ujung telunjuknya ke arah Inuyasha yang sudah limbung ke tanah dengan posisi tubuh miring dan juga hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Apa kau bercanda?! dia milikku." Ucap Kalajengking posesif.

"Ha...ha...ha...! sepertinya disini kau yang . Bercanda." Kouga menekankan kata bercanda dengan sangat dingin.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini, ini bu...ourghh...ha.ha...!"

Belum selesai Kalajengking itu bicara ia sudah kembali muntah darah dan Kouga yang melihatnya hanya diam dengan tampang datarnya. Tak perduli.

"Sepertinya bukan aku yang harus pergi. Tapi kau...! kau yang harus pergi."

Kalajengking sadar ia tidak akan sanggup menghadapi Youkai Serigala dihadapannya.

Jadi ia memilih untuk mundur sekarang.

Tapi Kalajengking berjanji ia akan kembali untuk mendapatkan Inuyasha.

Kouga tak perduli pada kalajengking mesum itu. ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Inuyasha yang sudah semakin menipis kesadarannya.

"Hei..anjing kampung! kau baik-baik saja?" Kouga tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya pada Inuyasha.

2 hari kemudian.

Inuyasha berjalan cepat, sementara Kouga dibelakangnya terus mengikutinya sambil merengek.

"Ayolah. Inu-chan..Menikah dengan ku! Itung-itung sebagai balas budi..." Yap, Kouga sedang mengikuti dan merengek minta kawin pada Inuyasha.

"Inu-chan!"

"Inu-chan!"

"Inu-chan!"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU, SEPERTI ITU !!! SERIGALA MESUM..."

Inuyasha benar-benar kesal sekarang. Kalau tak ingat mahluk ini sudah menolongnya. Sudah pasti 'Tetsusaiga' tak akan segan-segan memenggal kepala batunya. Dan syukur juga Inuyasha masih punya sisi kemanusiaannya yang tahu balas budi.

Melihat kemarahan Inuyasha, Kouga malah menyeringai. "Tidak mau." Katanya keras kepala.

Inuyasha mengerutkan dahinya sebal. Kouga entah bagaimana berhasil merengkuh Inuyasha dalam pelukannya tanpa perlawanan. Sedangkan Inuyasha hanya diam saja saat dipeluk oleh kouga. Bukannya apa-apa hanya saja tubuh Inuyasha masih sangat lemah, akibat racun kalajengking.

"Huf...kenapa kau jadi bajingan begini?? seingat ku dulu kau tak seperti ini saat mengejar Kagome."

"Hmnnn..Kagome? Siapa tuh? aku tak kenal." Kata Kouga.

Inuyasha mendelik kearah kouga. Apa-apaan itu. Tak kenal katanya?! Tapi Kouga serius dia memang tidak kenal lagi pada Kagome.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak kenal, nah lebih baik cepat kau lepaskan aku..!"

Belum selesai Inuyasha melepaskan diri. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah serangan entah datang darimana bergerak cepat menuju ke arah mereka. Tapi dengan pengalaman mereka.

Mereka berdua berhasil menghindarinya dengan lekas memisahkan diri.

Inuyasha dan Kouga saling melirik satu sama lain saat merasakan aura membunuh yang pekat dari balik rimbun pepohonan.

Sesshomaru muncul dengan aura kematian yang sangat menakutkan.

Tanpa sadar kouga mundur. Dirinya gugup, apalagi sepertinya aura membunuh 'Sesshomaru' sengaja diarahkan padanya.

Ooh...ayolah se-arogan-arogannya Kouga, tapi ia tidak akan bertindak bodoh untuk menantang penguasa Daratan Barat tersebut.

Kouga mencoba melirik pada Inuyasha.

Inuyasha yang melihat kedatangan Sesshomaru hanya diam terpaku dengan tatapan mata kosong. Ia seperti baru saja kehilangan nyawa. Bagaimana tidak? Sang kakak yang telah menjadi model fantasi sex-nya selama beberapa minggu ini kini berdiri di depannya.

Siapa saja tolong bangunkan Inuyasha, dari mimpi buruknya.

Inuyasha berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk ke arah Sesshomaru. Dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

Sesshomaru yang melihat keberadaan adiknya didepannya, mengangkat alisnya bingung.

Kebingungannya bertambah ketika Inuyasha tiba-tiba saja menangkup kedua pipinya. Dan berkata...;

"Nyata..!"

Inuyasha masih terus memperhatikan wajah kakaknya.

"Kouga...' apa menurut mu ini benar-benar nyata?" Tanya Inuyasha pada Kouga, tanpa melihat yang bersangkutan.

Kouga melongo melihat Inuyasha berjalan linglung ke arah Sesshomaru dan kemudian tak bisa mencegah mulutnya menganga saat Inuyasha menangkup kedua pipi Sesshomaru.

Bukan hanya Kouga. Sesshomaru-pun harus menahan diri agar tak melongo melihat tingkah 'Absurd' sang adik.

Setelah itu Inuyasha berbalik berjalan kembali ketempatnya semula. Dan...

Doeng..!

Sekali lagi Kouga kembali di buat Sweatdropp' dengan tingkah absurd Inuyasha yang berikutnya.

Kali ini Inuyasha sedang berjongkok pundung dengan jari telunjuknya mengorek-ngorek tanah sambil meracau tak jelas.

"Kenapa dia disini?..Kenapa datang kemari?...Lubang mana lubang!"

Kouga dengan leher patah-patah melirik ke arah Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru rasanya ingin menampar adiknya. Ada apa dengan adiknya? Apa karena bergaul dengan Youkai liar macam Kouga, makanya adiknya jadi sedeng begitu.

Sesshomaru kemudian juga ikut melirik ke arah Kouga seolah tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan atas sikap sedeng adiknya.

Sesshomaru meningkatkan sorot tajamnya ke tingkat 'Deadglear' yang menjanjikan kematian.

"Bukan aku..!" Dan seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sesshomaru. Kouga segera berseru.

Oh, astaga..., Kouga masih ingin kawin dengan Inuyasha.

Kouga belum mau mati. Setidaknya sebelum mati dia harus mempersunting Inuyasha dulu.

end flashback...

Ah...sekarang Inuyasha ingat. Kouga pergi entah kemana karena tak kuat intimidasi Sesshomaru.

Lalu Sesshomaru menghampiri Inuyasha.

Ia meraih tangan Inuyasha menariknya lembut dan menuntunnya pergi.

Begitulah akhirnya dia dan sang kakak duduk berdua menikmati hidangan makan malam sederhana yang tak tahu datang darimana.

Inuyasha kembali merona mengingat saat Sesshomaru memegang tangannya.

Kembali Inuyasha curi-curi pandang ke arah sang kakak.

Sesshomaru menyadari betul atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Inuyasha. Namun dirinya tak menggubrisnya.

Daripada itu ada masalah yang lebih mendesak. Sesshomaru sekarang ini sudah hampir memasuki puncak masa heat-nya. Dan Inuyasha adalah sasaran empuk untuknya saat ini.

Oh..., jangan bilang Sesshomaru tidak tahu kalau Inuyasha itu jenis beta, tentu saja ia sangat tahu. Dan karena itu juga saat ini Sesshomaru harus ekstra menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang adiknya tirinya.

Sesshomaru kelihatan makan dengan tenang, tapi itu di luar.

Karena di dalamnya, 'Beast' yang menghuni jiwanya seperti tengah menggila dan memaksa Sesshomaru untuk segera meng-klaim tubuh adik setengah darahnya.

Sesshomaru menarik nafas, mencoba mengontrol diri.

Sesshomaru meletakkan sumpitnya dan berdiri. Kemudian pergi keluar tanpa mengatakan apap-pun.

Inuyasha sendiri diam saja melihat kepergian Sesshomaru. Ia-pun jadi kehilangan nafsu makannya. Inuyasha juga ikut meletakkan sumpitnya.

Ia tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang harus menyusul sang kakak atau tidak.

"susul tidak ya? "Tapi kenapa juga aku harus menyusul?" Monolognya.

Inuyasha akhirnya memutuskan menyusul Sesshomaru setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia melihat kakaknya berdiri diatas salah satu batu besar dipinggir sungai.

Sesshomaru berdiri membelakangi Inuyasha. Selalu punggung itu. Benak Inuyasha. Punggung yang sama, ketika dirinya ditinggalkan atau dicampakan.

Inuyasha bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Apakah kali ini dirinya akan dicampakan lagi? "Kenapa kau selalu menunjukkan punggungmu padaku kak?!' Batinnya nanar.

Sejenak pandangan Inuyasha jatuh pada lengan Sesshomaru. Lengan yang sama yang pernah terpotong olehnya.

Meski tangan Sesshomaru telah kembali ke semula.Tapi rasa bersalah seperti tak ingin pergi dari hatinya.

Inuyasha tak pernah membenci saudara nya. Justru sebaliknya Inuyasha sebenarnya sangat menyayangi sesshomaru. Tidak' lebih tepatnya dirinya mencintai saudara tirinya tersebut.

Bukan hanya cinta pada layaknya saudara tapi rasa cinta Inuyasha lebih dari itu. Karena itu jualah Inuyasha rasanya ingin mati saja setelah tak sengaja memotong tangan Sesshomaru.

Sangat menyedihkan, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Inuyasha meremat Haori di bagian dadanya.

"kak, tolong lihat aku sekali saja.."

Sesshomaru sadar akan keberadaan adiknya. Tapi tidak sedikitpun bergeming.

Kini Inuyasha sudah ada di belakang Sesshomaru. Ia kemudian duduk di batu lain yang ada di samping Sesshomaru. Duduk dengan salah satu kakinya menekuk dan satu kakinya lagi jatuh menjuntai.

"Kau tetaplah..., tetaplah jadi sadis gila tak berperasaan. Jangan coba-coba untuk menunjukan nuranimu!"

Sesshomaru masih tak bergeming. Berkedip-pun tidak.

"Tetaplah seperti yang seharusnya, menjadi saudaraku yang bajingan. Yang selalu mencari cara untuk membunuhku"

Inuyasha tak ingin berharap terlalu banyak hanya karena sikap lunak Sesshomaru yang sekarang.

Karena tak ada respon Inuyasha dengan cepat berdiri. Menghadap Sesshomaru. Wajahnya merah karena marah.

Inuyasha marah karena untuk kesekian kalinya dia diabaikan.

Kikyo..., Kagome..., Inuyasha pernah membangun harapan dengan mereka. Tapi tekat untuk hidup bersama mereka ternyata tak cukup kuat untuk membuat Inuyasha berhenti mencintai Sesshomaru.

Dia sakit,

Dia tak waras,

Dia tak bisa berhenti mengharap cintanya akan dibalas.

Kenapa harus sesakit ini dirinya mencinta.

Inuyasha tak tahan lagi. Dirinya harus pergi.

Sebelum kakaknya kembali mencampakannya dan menunjukkan punggungnya.

Kali ini ia yang harus pergi. Setidaknya kali ini saja ia ingin menyelamatkan hatinya.

Inuyasha berbalik ingin pergi. Tapi baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba tangannya di tahan, Sesshomaru pelakunya.

Sesshomaru kemudian menarik Inuyasha kepelukannya.

Sesshomaru memeluk Inuyasha hingga kepalanya hampir tenggelam di antara moko-mokonya.

Sesshomaru mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Inuyasha dan berkata;

"Kau..., adalah milikku! dan sesuatu yang telah menjadi milikku. Tak akan kulepas! itu adalah janjiku 'Outouto." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Sesshomaru mengecup dahi Inuyasha.

 **T . B . C**


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Pairing : SessInu (Inucest)

Rated : T

Genre : Fiction, Romance, Supranatural

Warning : Yaoi, M-preg, OOC, Gaje, alur cerita maju mundur, typo(s), Boys love Boys, Incest.

Don't like don't read!!!

 **Apa Keinginanmu**

Inuyasha diam tak tahu harus bicara apa, dengan pernyataan Sesshomaru. Dia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kakaknya, mengklaim kepemilikan atas dirinya.

Dirinya yang tak pernah dianggap eksistensinya di dunia ini. Oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Jadi apakah ini lelucon?! Inuyasha tak tahu.

Dan kecupan didahinya, Itu juga apa maksudnya?

Inuyasha kini menyesal. Kenapa tadi dirinya menyusul Sesshomaru. Menarik nafas..., lalu sekuat tenaga ia mendorong Sesshomaru, hingga pelukannya terlepas.

Inuyasha berbalik dan berjalan pergi, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sesshomaru yang melihat Inuyasha pergi, mengikutinya dari belakang. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, dan tentu saja ada sesuatu juga yang ingin diluruskan diantara mereka.

-0-0-0-0-0-

.

Inuyasha sudah berjalan jauh ke dalam hutan. Jika biasanya ia cenderung menjauhi hutan, maka sekarang ia tak perduli.

Sedangkan Sesshomaru masih terus mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa suara.

Sesshomaru berhenti, ketika Inuyasha juga berhenti didepannya.

Inuyasha mendongak ke langit, ketika netra madunya menemukan ribuan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri! bisakan?" Inuyasha meminta sesshomaru pergi. Dirinya takut tak bisa menahan diri.

"Tidak sebelum kita bicara!" Namun jelas Sesshomaru tak akan menurutinya.

"Aku tak ingat ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan!" Inuyasha telah mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sesshomaru.

"Otouto...! ikutlah dengan ku! aku ingin tinggal denganmu." Ujar Sesshomaru, tanpa keraguan.

"Kau... apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Dan kenapa harus??" Inuyasha dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Sesshomaru. Dan berdesis padanya.

Wajahnya penuh dengan emosi namun anehnya Sesshomaru tidak tahu emosi macam apa itu. Sesshomaru sudah memperkirakan bahwa Inuyasha mungkin akan menolak ajakannya karena harga dirinya. lalu seperti biasa, adiknya akan menantangnya bertarung.

Sesshomaru tentu saja akan meladeninya, lalu melumpuhkannya. Menunjukkan kekuatan dan kekuasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Inuyasha. Dan memaksa untuk mendominasi sang adik.

Setelah itu Sesshomaru akan membawa adiknya ke Istana Barat. Tidak perduli dengan cara baik-baik atau secara paksa. Dan setelahnya tak akan membiarkan sang adik pergi dari sisinya. Kalau perlu Sesshomaru akan merantai tangan dan kakinya, hingga Inuyasha tak bisa kabur darinya. Itu rencana awalnya.

Tapi sekarang, Sesshomaru mulai ragu dengan rencananya tersebut.

"Tak ada tempat yang lebih pantas untukmu di dunia ini, selain disisiku,Otouto."

"DIAM..! kau... berhenti bicara omong kosong..." kemarahan Inuyasha meledak seketika.

Inuyasha menatap Sesshomaru dengan nyalang.

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN TETAPLAH JADI SAUDARAKU YANG BAJINGAN!! brengsek!! apa sebenarnya maumu?" Inuyasha lantas berteriak dan mengumpat.

"Apa kau sengaja?..., sengaja ingin memanipulasiku?! kau tidak mampu merebut satu-satunya warisan yang ditinggalkan oleh ayah untukku. Karena itu sekarang kau mencoba menipuku..., lalu setelah itu apa? Kau akan membunuhku. Ia kan! JAWAB KEPARAT! JAWAB..!" Inuyasha kali menuding Sesshomaru dengan telunjuknya, dan menuduhnya.

Sesshomaru cukup terkejut dengan tuduhan Inuyasha padanya. Sesshomaru juga agaknya tersinggung. Bagaimanapun ia adalah DaiYoukai yang terhormat. Mendapat tuduhan seperti itu, jelas sangat menginjak egonya.

Apakah adik setengah darahnya ini mengira bahwa Sesshomaru tak mampu mengalahkan dirinya dengan mudah. Hingga adiknya sampai menuduhnya melakukan hal yang tak bermartabat seperti memanipulasi adiknya. Inuyasha tak tahu saja kekuatan sejati dari Sesshomaru. Kalau dia mau, dia sanggup melenyapkan Inuyasha semudah membalik telapak tangan. Tapi dirinya tak melakukannya, semata-mata karena rasa kasih dan sayangnya pada Inuyasha selama ini.

Pada hal Sesshomaru telah menelan mentah-mentah harga dirinya. Hanya untuk meminta adiknya, tinggal bersamanya. Apakah adiknya begitu bebal hanya untuk mengerti keinginan tulus Sesshomaru?

Bukankah ini yang adiknya mau? Diterima dan diakui keluarga olehnya?!? Sesshomaru saat ini tengah memberikan kesempatan itu.

Tapi kenapa? apa yang salah?

Di sisi lain Inuyasha bisa melihat ketidak-sukaan Sesshomaru dari tuduhannya. Dan bisa dengan jelas dirinya melihat ketulusan atau kejujuran pada diri kakaknya.

Tapi, bukan ini yang dirinya mau.

Bukan sebagai adik.

Bukan sebagai keluarga.

Dirinya bahkan tak berharap Sesshomaru mau menganggapnya adik.

Dia mencintainya, Inuyasha mencintai Sesshomaru.

Menggilainya!

Memujanya!

Dan jika memang harus tinggal disisinya, Inuyasha hanya ingin memiliki Sesshomaru sebagai yang dicintainya bukan yang lain.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-

.

Sesshomaru sungguh tak mengerti dengan emosi Inuyasha yang sekarang. Jelas dia telah menolaknya. Tapi masalahnya penolakan Inuyasha bukan karena harga dirinya tapi ada hal lain. Terlihat jelas karena Inuyasha begitu tertekan dan frutasi.

Dan apa itu??

Sesshomaru merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Ketika aliran air mata mengalir di pipi adiknya. Seolah membentuk aliran sungai kecil.

Inuyasha menangis pilu tanpa isakkan. Menangisi kesakitan jiwanya yang dengan tak tahu malunya. Berani mencintai dan mengharapkan balasan cinta yang sama dari sang kakak.

Inuyasha terus meracau tak jelas, ia menarik rambutnya gusar. Entah kapan air matanya telah menampakkan wujud.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru mencoba memanggil namanya. Sesshomaru tak mengerti akan alasan air mata adiknya.

Setinggi itu kah harga dirinya? Apakah airmata adalah harga yang pantas dengan ego sang Inu-Hanyou?

Tapi kemudian sesuatu menghantam kesadaran Sesshomaru. Ia kembali memperhatikan sang adik untuk memastikan sesuatu. Inuyasha masih mondar-mandir di depannya sambil terus meracau.

Mata Sesshomaru terbelalak. Positif. Ini bukan penolakan atau harga diri.

Itu bukan penolakkan.

Tapi itu sebuah ketakutan.

Tapi pertanyaannya adalah, ketakutan karena apa?

Meneguhkan diri, Sesshomaru mencoba menjangkau Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..!"

"BERHENTI! BERHENTI DI TEMPATMU, KEPARAT!"

"Otouto..!" Tak menyerah, Sesshomaru masih terus mendekat.

Mata Inuyasha membelalak, dan air matanya semakin deras. Panggilan Sesshomaru padanya terdengar sangat mengerikan bagi Inuyasha. Dia tak mau jadi adik Sesshomaru.Tidakkah Sesshomaru menyadari hal itu.

"otouto, tidak jangan panggil aku dengan kata mengerikan itu"

"TIDAK ! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN KATA MENGERIKAN ITU!" Inuyasha semakin histeris.

Melihat Inuyasha yang semakin histeris, membuat Sesshomaru tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Ku mohon! jangan mengatakan kata mengerikan itu lagi..., hiks...hiks..jangan katakan lagi! aku tak mau mendengarnya." Inuyasha masih terus meracau meski tak histeris seperti tadi. Ia jatuh bersimpuh di tanah, menangis terisak-isak.

"ibu,ku mohon ! bawah aku Bu."

Sesshomaru berhasil mendekati Inuyasha, dan tanpa ragu menarik Inuyasha kepelukannya. Tapi Inuyasha tetaplah Inuyasha, yang keras kepala. Dia memberontak untuk lepas darinya.

Ia memaki, meracau dan mencakar Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru harus menggunakan moko-mokonya untuk melilit tubuh Inuyasha, tapi diusahakanya tak menyakitinya agar Inuyasha berhenti berontak.

"Maaf !"

Seperti keajaiban, Inuyasha berhenti.

Hanya satu kalimat, dan Inuyasha berhenti. Kedua tangannya yang tadi terus menyerang Sesshomaru, jatuh lemas seketika. Air matanya memang belum berhenti, dan tatapannya seperti hilang fokus, begitupun nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal. Sesekali isakkan juga masih lolos dari bibirnya.

Sesshomaru akhirnya mengerti. Inuyasha sama sekali tak menolaknya. Tapi Inuyasha menginginkannya, ingin tinggal bersamanya, tapi dirinya ragu.

Ya' Inuyasha takut, kalau Sesshomaru hanya mempermainkannya. Inuyasha takut Sesshomaru membohonginya, dan tidak sungguh-sungguh menginginkan Inuyasha.

Inuyasha takut percaya padanya, hingga adik setengah darahnya mungkin berpikir, bahwa apapun yang dikatakan oleh dirinya, hanyalah bualan semata.

"Sesak!" Inuyasha mencoba memberitahu Sesshomaru, di sela-sela isakkannya, kalau ia merasa sesak karena Sesshomaru memeluknya cukup erat. Meski dengan suara serak mencicit.

Sesshomaru yang mendengarnya,segera melonggarkan pelukannya. Dan melepaskan lilitan moko-mokonya. Tapi masih memeluk dirinya.

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

Jaken berbenah di dalam gubuk Inuyasha, ia membereskan sisa makan malam tuannya.

Tapi makanan yang sudah susah-susah ia siapkan, malah tak habis.

Ya, benar sekali! Jakenlah yang menghidangkan makan malam untuk duo Inu-bersaudara tersebut.

"Tapi di mana tuan Sesshomaru ya? ini sudah hampir pagi." Monolognya sendiri. Jaken, bingung ke mana perginya junjungannya itu.

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

Suasana yang tadi sarat akan emosi, kini menjadi lebih kondusif.

Satu jam berlalu, tapi baik Sesshomaru maupun Inuyasha masih betah dengan posisi mereka yang saling memeluk. tapi bedanya, sekarang Inuyasha duduk dipangkuan kakaknya seperti anak kecil.

Inuyasha sudah tak menangis lagi. Ia duduk dengan tenang di pangkuan Sesshomaru, kepalanya bersandar di pundak Sesshomaru, Dan salah satu tangannya bermain dengan memilin-milin tepian kimono kakaknya. Sesshomaru sendiri sudah melepas Armor-nya.

Sedangkan Sesshomaru, wajah datarnya sudah kembali sedia kala.

Beberapa jam lagi matahari akan menampakkan diri, tapi sepertinya dua insan itu, masih enggan memisahkan diri.

"Inuyasha!" panggil sesshomaru.

"hmnn..!" Inuyasha hanya menjawab asal dengan gumamam tak jelas.

"Inuyasha!" kembali namanya dipanggil. Kali ini Inuyasha mendongak untuk melihat wajah kakaknya. Tangan yang tadi memeluk sang adik protektiv, kini terangkat dan membelai pipi Inuyasha. Membuat sang Hanyou memejamkan mata, menikmati belaian sang kakak.

Inuyasha membuka matanya.

Ketika belaian itu, kini berpindah kerambutnya.

"Apa kau punya keinginan, yang ingin kau kabulkan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau ada katakan saja!"

"a-aku, ada keinginan! Tentu saja, ada!" seru inuyasha.

"katakan..!"

"a-apa?"

"katakan, keinginanmu!" Sesshomaru sedikit memaksa.

Inuyasha menjadi bimbang, haruskah ia mengungkapkannya.

Kembali tangan sesshomaru mengapit dagu inuyasha, dan mengangkatnya. Hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

Inuyasha menjadi gugup seketika, masih sangat asing dengan perlakuan Sesshomaru yang sekarang.

Dia menelan ludahnya, dan mulai berkata...;

"A-aku ingin..., tidur denganmu! Inuyasha kembali menunduk, malu.

"Hmnnn...!" Respon Sesshomaru.

"Aku ingin dipeluk olehmu, saat tidur.

"lalu..."

"Aku ingin, saat bangun kau orang pertama yang kulihat! Kali ini Inuyasha memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Semburat merah jambu terlihat jelas di parasnya.

"lanjutkan!"

"Aku ingin, kau selalu terlihat dalam jangkauan ku!"

Inuyasha kembali mempertemukan tatapannya dengan Sesshomaru.

"Aku ingin, pergi ke makam ayah, bersamamu! Aku ingin, tinggal, makan, dan tidur bersamamu." Tanpa terasa pipi Inuyasha kembali basah.

Sesshomaru yang melihat air mata Inuyasha kembali mengalir, akhirnya mengecup kedua matanya bergantian.

"Apa hanya itu?" Tak adakah yang lain?"

Inuyasha menggeleng, tanda tak ada lagi.

Sesshomaru mendesah, sedikit kecewa.

Inuyasha yang mendengar desahan Sesshomaru, menjadi cemas. Apakah Sesshomaru tak suka dengan semua keinginannya?

"Dikabulkan!"

"Eh, apa?" Inuyasha bertanya tak mengerti.

"Semua keinginanmu, akan aku kabulkan."

Inuyasha hampir tersenyum ketika Sesshomaru tiba-tiba berkata...;

"Tapi aku juga punya keinginan, yang harus kau penuhi!" ujarnya.

"tapi...,"

"Jangan potong ucapanku!"

Inuyasha mengangguk kecil.

"Aku ingin, tidur denganmu, aku ingin tidur memelukmu. Aku ingin, kau menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat saat bangun. Aku ingin kau selalu dalam jangkauan penglihatanku. Aku ingin mengunjungi makam ayahanda berdua denganmu. Dan aku ingin..., kau melahirkan anak-anakku!" Sesshomaru mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan kembali mengecup dahi Inuyasha, penuh sayang.

Suara Inuyasha tercekat, kembali air mata mengalir deras, tapi bukan karena sakit, melainkan terharu dan bahagia.

"Dikabul-hiks-dika-hiks-bulkan. Kau dengar-hiks breng-hiks-sek." Inuyasha dengan cepat mengalungkan tangannya keleher Sesshomaru..memeluknya.Membenamkan wajahnya ke dada kakaknya.

Dan Inuyasha terus menangis di pelukan Sesshomaru, sampai pagi.

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Pairing : SessInu (Inucest)

Rated : T

Genre : Fiction, Romance, Supranatural

Warning : Yaoi, M-preg, OOC, Gaje, alur cerita maju mundur, typo(s), Boys love Boys, Incest.

Don't like don't read!!!

 **Cinta itu gila**

0*0*0*0

 ** _300 ratus tahun lalu..._**

Sesshomaru, berdiri di sebuah taman di belakang Istananya.

Berdiri kaku, diam tak bergerak.

Beberapa saat yang lalu berita kematian ayahnya telah sampai ke Istana Barat.

Ada rasa tak percaya saat mendengar tentang kematian sang ayah.

Apalagi tentang penyebab kematiannya.

Manusia...'

Ya, manusia adalah penyebab kematian sang ayah.

Sesshomaru bertanya-tanya,bagaimana mungkin, sang ayah yang disebut-sebut sebagai DaiYoukai terkuat di Negeri ini, mati dengan mengenaskan oleh manusia lemah

tak berdaya.

Seolah semua kabar angin tentang kekuatan sang ayah, hanyalah bualan semata.

Seandainya, sang ayah tak pergi ketempat wanita manusia itu...

Seandainya, sang ayah tak jatuh hati, pada wanita manusia itu...

Seandainya, sang ayah tetap disini, maka kematian tragis sang ayah pasti bisa dihindari.

Tapi sebanyak apapun kata seandainya, tak akan pernah mengembalikan ayahanda-nya ke dunia ini.

Sesshomaru memejamkan mata, meresapi semua emosi yang berkecamuk dibenaknya.

Dan kembali berbagai pertanyaan menerpa dihatinya seperti...

Apakah, perpisahan dengan sang ayah tak cukup, untuk manusia itu?".

Apakah, kepergian ayahnya, ke sisi manusia itu, memang tak cukup, untuk si manusia?"

Ataukah, cinta, kasih sayang dan harta yang diberikan ayahnya, juga tak cukup untuk memuaskan hasrat sang manusia?.

Makanya manusia itu, mengirim sang ayah pada kematian yang hina.

Mata sesahomaru terbuka kembali.

Tatapan yang tadi sudah kosong kini menjadi semakin kosong.

Hati sesshomaru dipenuhi berbagai emosi, yang mana dirinya sendiri tak mengerti.

Sesshomaru remaja hanya tahu, ada rasa sesak didadanya. Membuatnya sulit hanya sekedar untuk bernafas.

Sesshomaru tak mampu menerima kematian sang ayah.

Sebagai anak, dirinya sangat butuh sosok ayahnya, di umurnya yang belum matang.

Bagi Sesshomaru, tak ada yang begitu dihormati olehnya, selain sang ayah.

"Ayahanda, apakah ada hal yang bisa menghentikanku, untuk menuntut keadilan atas dukamu ayahanda?".

Kemarahan telah merambat dihatinya, menelan setiap sendi kewarasan yang dimilikinya. Hingga membuatnya begitu putus asa.

Hingga...'

Keputusan telah dibuat...'

"Ayahanda...kematian bagi manusia itu dan seluruh keturunanya, adalah setimpal".

0*0*0*0

 ** _Masa sekarang..._**

"Anjing kampung...!" Teriak Jaken dengan suara cemprengnya, pada Inuyasha.

"Apa...!!" Balas Inuyasha, tak kalah nyaringnya.

"Dasar sialan!!"

"Kau yang sialan... katak bulukan!!"

Sudah dua hari ini, Inuyasha mengikuti Sesshomaru, tapi naasnya selain Sesshomaru ia juga harus seperjalanan dengan Jaken 'Katak bulukan' menurut Inuyasha, yang menjadi budak saudara sulungnya, yang sekali lagi menurut Inuyasha sendiri.

Tapikan Jaken memang budak Sesshomaru!

Namun selama perjalanan, mereka tak pernah akur. Mereka terus saja bertengkar, karena hal sepele.

Bletakk..'

Jitakan Inuyasha pada kepala Jaken, menghasilkan benjolan.

"Arghhh...kau...anjing kampung, Inu-hanyou kotor, tak tahu diri..!" Raung Jaken. Dirinya tidak akan bisa menerima ditindas oleh Hanyou kotor macam Inuyasha.

"Heyyey...!! Masih berani kau menghinaku? hah..!! Sekarang, mati kau...!! katak bulukan..."

Inuyasha tanpa sungkan menginjak-injak kepala Jaken dengan gemasnya, hingga wajah si Katak hijau itu seolah terbenam ke tanah.

"Mati kau...mati..mati...!!" Umpat Inuyasha penuh dendam.

Sesshomaru setengah duduk bersandar di pohon besar tak jauh dari dua mahluk yang masih sibuk bertengkar. Ia memejamkan mata, tapi tak tidur.

Seolah merasa tak terganggu dengan keributan yang terjadi tak jauh darinya. Dirinya malah sibuk menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa parasnya.

Musim panas akan segera berakhir, yang juga berarti menjadi tanda puncak dari musim kawin bangsa Youkai.

Di saat-saat seperti ini para Youkai akan semakin agresif, terutama bagi mereka yang belum memiliki pasangan. Mereka bisa semakin brutal.

Dalam kasus ini, Sesshomaru juga akan semakin sulit mengendalikan hasratnya.

Sesshomaru membuka mata, dan melirik ke arah adik setengah darahnya, yang juga telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Dia dan Inuyasha telah melakukan berbagai sentuhan sensual selama dua hari ini, seperti ciuman, pelukkan ataupun belaian. Namun belum sampai pada hubungan badan.

Sesshomaru mencoba mengingat-ingat, bagaimana rasa bibir inuyasha saat melumatnya, atau saat tubuh adiknya dibelai olehnya. Hah~~' mengingatnya saja sudah membuat bagian selatannya tegang.

Inuyasha masih saja menganiaya Jaken dengan terus menginjak-injak kepalanya, dan membuat tubuh katak hijau itu terhentak-hentak. Sambil terus mengumpat..."mati kau...mati saja kau katak bulukan...!"

Sesshomaru menghembuskan nafanya pelan. Ia harus menghentikan adiknya dari membunuh Jaken.

Bukannya dia perduli, tapi Jaken adalah salah satu yang akan memuluskan jalan Sesshomaru untuk membawa Inuyasha ke sisinya kelak.

Walau ceroboh, tapi hanya Jaken yang bisa melakukan seluruh pekerjaan kotor untuk Sesshomaru.

Hanya karena Inuyasha sekarang telah jadi kekasihnya, namun tak semudah itu dirinya menjadi pasangan Sesshomaru. Kelak akan banyak penghalang yang akan merapuhkan hubungan mereka.

"Inuyasha.." Panggil Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha yang mendengar suara bariton sang kakak memanggilnya, berhenti dari kegiatannya dengan posisi kakinya yang setengah terangkat masih ingin menginjak-injak si katak hijau. Ia lantas memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sesshomaru.

"Hmn...kenapa?" Jawab Inuyasha, dia menurunkan kakinya dan berjalan ke arah Sesshomaru, saat melihat Sesshomaru memberi kode untuk mendekat. Namun sebelum itu, tanpa perasaan ia kembali menendang tubuh cebol Jaken.

Inuyasha duduk bersila di samping Sesshomaru sambil bersedekap, ia masih terus menggerutu.Gerutuannya berhenti ketika Sesshomaru, membelai lembut rambutnya, membuat wajahnya tersipu malu.

Belaian Sesshomaru berpindah ke wajahnya dan sampai pada bibirnya.

Tangan Inuyasha meraih tangan Sesshomaru, lalu menurunkannya.

Ia memandang Sesshomaru dengan serius.

Sesshomaru mengangkat alisnya. Ia tahu ada yang ingin dikatakan Inuyasha.

"Aku ingin protes.." Kata inuyasha kemudian.

"Hmn.." Guman Sesshomaru.

"Ini tentang si katak bulukan itu..kenapa sih kau harus memelihara mahluk tak berguna itu?" Keluh Inuyasha setengah merengek.

"ANJING KAMPUNG..." Ternyata Jaken mendengar keluhan Inuyasha, dia kemudian bangkit dan berlari ke arah Inuyasha.

Dua Inu itu, melihat Jaken sudah di depan mereka dengan raut wajah marahnya dan tak ketinggalan tampang babak belurnya.

"Apa ?" Tanya Inuyasha ketus.

"Kau..., berhenti menjelek-jelekkan aku di depan 'Sesshomaru-sama' dasar kau Hanyou kotor...!" Protes Jaken sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Inuyasha.

"Katak bulu-"

"Cukup.." Ucapan tegas Sesshomaru menghentikan apapun yang hendak dikatakan Inuyasha.

Jaken sendiri tahu kalau Sesshomaru sudah angkat bicara maka dia harus berhenti sekarang. Jaken menelan ludah gugup saat pandangan 'tuannya' itu mengarah padanya.

"Sese-sho..maru-sama..." Kata Jaken gugup.

"Pergilah.. bersihkan dirimu" Perintah Sesshomaru datar pada Jaken.

Jaken mengangguk kemudian melesat pergi.

Jaken tidak benar-benar bodoh, karena itulah ia tak membantah sedikitpun 'pengusiran halus' terhadap dirinya. Hei.. Jaken sudah melayani, Sesshomaru selama ratusan tahun. Karena itu ia sudah tahu apapun makna dari setiap ucapan 'tuannya'.

Inuyasha masih saja menggerutu meski dengan suara berbisik. Dirinya tak sadar saat kepalanya ditarik oleh Sesshomaru ke arahnya. Dan secepat kilat bibir Inuyasha sudah dilumat oleh Sesshomaru.

Awalnya Inuyasha kaget, tapi kemudian ia mulai menikmatinya.

Inuyasha membuka mulutnya agar Sesshomaru lebih leluasa di dalam mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling bertaut dan melilit satu sama lain. Inuyasha mengalungkan tangannya keleher Sesshomaru.

Sebaliknya Sesshomaru, satu tangannya tetap menahan kepala Inuyasha dan tangan satunya lagi membelai punggungnya.

Faktor udara membuat mereka melepaskan tautan mereka. Hanya memisah bibir, namun tak saling menjauh.

Sesshomaru tak melewatkan setiap ekpresi di wajah kekasihnya.

Muka Inuyasha merona, matanya sayu, bibirnya agak bengkak, dan saliva di ujung bibir mengalir sampai dagu. Sungguh membuat Sesshomaru ingin sekali menelanjangi adiknya saat ini juga.

GLUpp.. Tanpa sadar Sesshomaru menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tak kuat dengan pemandangan wajah minta di-rape sang adik.

Inuyasha merasa seluruh darah telah meninggalkan tubuhnya. Inuyasha masih tertunduk tersipu malu. Dirinya benar-benar masih tak terbiasa dengan kemesraan yang ditunjukkan sang kakak.

Tapi ia pun tak menampik bahwa ia menyukai semua perlakuan Sesshomaru. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa dirinya pernah bermimpi dan mengkhayalkan semua hal ini.

Dirinya malu, sungguh.. tapi ia juga menyukainya.

Ahh...' cinta itu gila, kalau tak percaya, Inuyasha bisa membuktikannya...

Contohnya...'

Ayahnya, ia pergi meninggalkan seluruh kekuasaannya dikerajaannya di Barat sana, hanya untuk hidup bersama ibunya.

Lalu, ada Kouga...Serigala mesum yang pernah jadi rival cintanya di masa lampau. Tapi lihat sekarang ia begitu tergila-gila padanya.

Dan sekarang dirinya sendiri, bersama sang kakak merajut asmara, semuanya karena cinta. Padahal kalau berkaca pada masa lalu, yang terlihat diantara mereka hanya permusuhan. Seandainya bisa, teman-temannya yang telah mati pasti akan bangkit dari kuburannya karena hal ini.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Pairing : Sesshainu, Sesshoxharem.

Rated : T

Genre : Fiction, Romance, Supranatural.

Warning : OOC, Gaje, alur cerita maju mundur, typo(s), yaoi, BoyxBoy.

Don't like don't read!!!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sesshomaru menempelkan keningnya ke kening Inuyasha.

"Sudah puas sekarang!" Kata Sesshomaru tiba-tiba

"Puas" Beo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha mengernyitkan kening nya berpikir kira-kira apa maksud Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru menyeringai saat melihat Inuyasha yang kebingungan

Melihat seringai Sesshomaru membuat Inuyasha gugup karena merasa telah melakukan kesalahan.

Tapi kemudian dirinya tertangkap basah.

"Jaken..." Ujar Sesshomaru.

Mata Inuyasha terbelalak "Bagaimana mungkin" Batinnya

0-0-0-0

 **Istana barat**

Di salah satu Istana yang menjadi tempat tinggal sementara para calon Selir. Para calon Selir sedang menikmati teh dan cemilan sore hari di gazebo yang ada di taman depan kediaman mereka.

Ada yang sedang bersenda gurau,

ada yang coba memainkan musik,

ada juga yang hanya duduk kalem menikmati suasana sore seperti Ayihi,

atau sibuk mengagumi bunga atau tanaman lain di taman itu seperti Akikko.

Namun yang jelas mereka sedang menikmati hidup bak seorang putri, bagaimana tidak,mereka selama tinggal di sini benar-benar merasakan hidup nyaman.

Makanan enak dan berkelas, pakaian hingga perhiasan mewah semuanya tersedia untuk mereka dapat. Dan semua itu diberikan secara cuma-cuma oleh Lady Inu-kimi.

Ah' baru jadi calon saja sudah seperti ini yang mereka dapat. Lalu bagaimana jika mereka akhirnya terpilih jadi Selir atau mungkin jadi Permaisuri.

Tentunya bukan hanya harta tapi tahta dan kekuasaan juga akan mereka genggam.

Mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika segerombolan Dayang dan pelayan Istana lewat tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul.

Gerombolan Dayang tersebut terlihat sedang membawa beberapa barang seperti, kain.

Para calon Selir yang penasaran segera saling melirik satu sama lain,

ingin tahu barang-barang itu untuk siapa. Salah satu calon Selir, yang cukup nekat mencegat para Dayang tersebut.

"Berhenti!!" Katanya. Saat melihat para Dayang berhenti, ia-pun segera menghampiri para Dayang di susul yang lainnya.

Mereka melihat-lihat barang tersebut dengan kagum,

bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang matanya berbinar-binar.

Bagaimana tidak, meskipun semua yang mereka gunakan sekarang sudah bisa dibilang kualitas terbaik.

Tapi mereka yakin barang-barang ini memiliki kualitas yang jauh lebih dari yang mereka miliki. Hingga pertanyaan muncul dipikiran mereka, untuk siapakah kiranya semua ini?

Ayihi sebagai Youkai laba-laba, tentu saja sangat tahu kalau kain yang sekarang ia sentuh adalah kain yang sangat berkualitas baik.

"Dayang untuk siapa semua ini?" Calon selir yang tadi mencegat para Dayang,

kembali memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ah~hime, ini semua adalah pesanan barang yang dipesan secara khusus oleh Lord Sesshomaru, tapi untuk siapa kami juga sama sekali belum tahu." Jawab seorang dayang.

Mendengar jawaban dayang itu, membuat para calon Selir berkasak-kusuk, tentang pada siapa semua ini akan diberikan.

Mereka tiba-tiba saja berpikir bahwa kemungkinan akan diberikan pada mereka. Dan melihat banyaknya barang itu, kemungkinan mereka semua akan dapat.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Akikko ingin memilikinya juga, tak apa meski hanya selembar kain.

Hei! memangnya wanita mana yang tak ingin melilki pemberian dari lelaki yang di cintainya. Besar keinginannya bahwa mungkin memang semua ini akan diberikan pada mereka.

Ayihi juga menginginkannya, ya sama seperti Youkai wanita yang lain, Ayihi juga menyukai kemewahan dan kekayaan, lagi pula jika dirinya dan rekan-rekannya berhasil menggulingkan Inu-shiro, maka mereka juga akan merampas semua kekayaan Inu-shiro untuk mereka nikmati pada akhirnya.

Benar-benar munafik.

0-0-0-0

Di dalam kamarnya Akikko terus saja mondar mandir, dia merasa gugup sebab sore tadi seorang Dayang Istana baru memberitahunya bahwa besok 'Lord Sesshomaru' akan pulang.

Semua calon Selir diminta untuk mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk menyambut kepulangan penguasa Daratan Barat tersebut.

Dan malam harinya mereka akan makan malam bersama.

Itulah sebabnya sejak tadi Akikko menjadi gugup sekali. Akhirnya ia akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

Sudah sepuluh hari sejak kedatangan Akikko dan yang lain ke Istana, tapi belum pernah mereka menjumpai atau bertatap muka secara langsung dengan sang Lord.

0-0-0-0

Jaken melirik ke Inuyasha dengan heran. Pasalnya si Inu-hanyou yang kerap cari gara-gara dengannya itu hanya diam dengan wajah suram.

Berbanding terbalik dengan junjunganya, kalau Inuyasha menunjukan wajah penuh suasana suram.

Maka lain halnya dengan junjunganya, wajah tampannya masih tetap datar, sikap kalemnya juga masih terpasang apik.

Tapi auranya berbeda, entah kenapa Jaken seperti melihat ada hujan bunga di sekitar majikannya itu.

"Urgh..orang jatuh cinta ternyata bisa gila dan mengerikan!! " Pikirnya.

Jaken jadi bergidik ngeri sendiri pada dua Inu yang tengah dimabuk cinta ini.

Inuyasha masih tak percaya, dirinya malu, oh.. adakah sebuah lubang di sekitar sini, kalau ada tolong biarkan Inuyasha bersembunyi didalamnya.

0-0-0-0

flashback

Mata Inuyasha terbelalak, ketika menyadari maksud kakaknya.

Inuyasha semakin gugup, mengarahkan pandangnya ke arah lain demi untuk menghindari tatapan menuduh kakaknya.

"Aa-apa mak-sud mu?" Tanya Inuyasha dengan suara bergetar gugup.

Dalam hati Inuyasha merutuki suaranya yang tiba-tiba gagap.

Sesshomaru mengapit dagu Inuyasha dan mengarahkannya kembali padanya. "Tak apa...aku mengerti, kenapa kau melakukannya" Katanya pengertian.

Malu dan tersentuh dengan pengertian Sesshomaru membuat pipi Inuyasha kembali merona.

Untuk pertama kalinya Inuyasha melewatkan musim kawin dengan memiliki pasangan, tentu saja Inuyasha ada keinginan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangannya

Inuyasha ingin disayang, ingin dimanja, dan disanjung-sanjung. Mungkin karena puncak musim kawin sudah dekat, makanya secara naluri Inuyasha menjadi semakin agresif pada pasangannya.

Dan sialnya diwaktu mereka yang sangat terbatas si katak buluk Jaken malah selalu muncul saat dirinya ingin bermanja ria pada sang kakak sembari berteriak-teriak, 'Sesshomaru-sama~~Sesshomaru-sama' benar-benar membuat sebal Inuyasha.

Dan seolah tak peka Sesshomaru akan segera menghentikan apapun yang mereka lakukan. Akibatnya Inuyasha jadi frustasi,karena itulah ia akhirnya berpikir untuk merecoki si katak bulukan itu, itung-itung untuk pelampiasan dendamnya.

0-0-0-0-0

End flashback...

"Akhirnya sudah sampai..!!" Teriak Jaken dengan senangnya.

Teriakan Jaken menyadarkan Inuyasha dari lamunannya. Dia heran saat Jaken berteriak sudah sampai.

Inuyasha mengernyit, memangnya sudah sampai mana? Lalu mereka sekarang ada dimana?

Bukankah mereka masih ada di tengah hutan. Mata Inuyasha terbelalak saat melihat Jaken berdiri di satu tiitik tertentu dan mulai merapalkan sebuah mantra yang tak difahaminya.

Seperti keajaiban sebuah cahaya kekuningan berbentuk dinding muncul di depan Jaken.

"Sudah selesai tuan!" lapor Jaken. Sesshomaru pun mengangguk kemudian meraih tangan Inuyasha dan menariknya ke arah dinding di depan mereka. "Ayo!!" ajak Sesshomaru.

Setelah berada di dekat dinding itu Sesshomaru menempelkan tangannya yang satu lagi di tengah dinding. Sesshomaru memejamkan mata sebentar lalu menekan tangannya hingga dinding tersebut seperti berdetak.

Inuyasha hanya diam melihat hal takjub tersebut. kembali Inuyasha dibuat terperangah.

ketika tangan Sesshomaru akhirnya menembus dinding itu. Sesshomaru menarik Inuyasha melewati dinding tersebut disusul oleh Jaken.

Hilang, mereka bertiga hilang dibalik dinding itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian dinding tersebut juga hilang dengan sendirinya.

Seperti sediakala hanya tengah hutan yang lengang, tak terlihat ada tanda-tanda bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu telah terjadi aktivitas Supranatural di sini.

Inuyasha masih digenggam oleh kakaknya ketika akhirnya mereka telah melewati dinding di tengah hutan.

Kini Inuyasha telah berada di tempat berbeda dari hutan yang tadi.

"Aura pelindung he!!" Batinnya.

Mereka bertiga berdiri diantara bebatuan dan bukit-bukit. Jauh diatas bukit yang paling tinggi Inuyasha bisa melihat sebuah benteng berdiri kokoh.

Kembali Sesshomaru menariknya ke arah benteng di atas bukit.

"Ini tempat apa?" tanya Inuyasha penasaran, saat mereka tiba di depan gerbang benteng.

"Salah satu Istana peristirahatan keluarga Inu." Jaken yang menjawab pertanyaan Inuyasha.

"Istana.." Beo Inuyasha

"Ya!" Jaken kembalimenjawab singkat.

Jaken mendekat ke gerbang, dan sekali lagi membaca sebuah mantra. Dan pintu gerbang terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Inuyasha melihat sebuah rumah atau Istana yang lumayan besar saat masuk ke dalam benteng. Masih dengan ditarik oleh kakaknya, ia menyusuri jalan setapak. Ada taman dan air mancur di tengah taman, kelihatan sangat indah.

DI dalamnya juga banyak pepohonan yang rindang. Berbeda sekali di luar benteng. Sepanjang penglihatan hanya ada bebatuan.

Mereka kini sudah masuk ke dalam Istana, berjalan menyusuri lorong,

dan sepanjang lorong Inuyasha juga bisa melihat beberapa hiasan seperti guci atau lukisan.

Mereka berhenti di salah satu pintu.

"Jaken pergilah lebih dulu!" Perintah Sesshomaru

"Baik Sesshomaru-sama, saya permisi duluan!" Jaken kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Melepaskan tangan adiknya, Sesshomaru membuka pintu geser.

"Masuk lah!" Suruh Sesshomaru.

Inuyasa melewati Sesshomaru dan masuk ke ruangan. Pandangan Inuyasha mengedar untuk melihat-lihat.

Ada futon di lipat rapi diletakkan di sudut ruangan, di sisi yang sebelahnya ada sebuah meja rendah dan di atasnya ada pena, kertas dan tempat tinta, disusun rapi.

Tiba-tiba saja Inuyasha merasakan berat dipunggungnya. Ternyata Sesshomaru memeluknya dari belakang.

Sessshomaru menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya ke rambut Inuyasha.

"Ini kamarku, tapi mulai hari ini akan menjadi kamar kita..." Ujar Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha merasa hangat saat mendengar ucapan Sesshomaru.

Jadi apakah mereka akan tinggal di sini berdua? ah~ Inuyasha benar-benar tak sabar untuk mengukuhkan hubungan mereka.

Sesshomaru seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan adiknya.

Tapi bukannya senang dengan pemikiran Inuyasha,

sebaliknya sebuah tatapan sendu melintas di matanya. Dan Inuyasha terlalu larut dalam Euforia-nya sendiri, hingga sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan air muka Sesshomaru.

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshomaru membuka pintu, dan menemukan Jaken duduk bersimpuh di depan meja kerjanya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia meninggakan Inuyasaha untuk beristirahat

"Sesshomaru-sama.." Salam hormat dihaturkan dengan berlebih. Sesshomaru melewati Jaken dan memasuki ruangan lain.

Tak lama kemudian Sesshomaru keluar, dan kini ia tidak lagi memakai armornya,

ia berganti pakaian dengan yukata yang lebih simpel.

Sesshomaru kemudian duduk di depan Jaken yang kini kelihatan kalem.

Ya kalem, inilah sifat asli Jaken yang sesungguhnya, ia bisa sangat serius dan dihandalkan saat waktunya tiba.

Sifat ceroboh dan bodoh yang selama ini diperlihatkan di depan orang lain hanyalah kedok belaka untuk mengecoh mereka.

"Apa semua pesananku sudah sampai ke Istana? "

"Sudah Sesshomaru-sama!" Jawab Jaken dengan tenangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Ibundaku?" Sesshomaru kembali bertanya.

"Semua kecurigaan anda pada Lady Inukimi memang benar, beliau sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang lain, dibalik semua rencana Anda"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sesshomaru memastikan.

"Iya saya yakin, karena beliau mengirim salah satu Jendral terbaiknya untuk melakukan sesuatu secara diam -diam."

"Toshimaru..!" Tebak Sesshomaru.

"Benar sekali tuanku!!"

Sesshomaru membuka laci dan menarik keluar sebuah gulungan lalu menyodorkannya ke Jaken.

Jaken pun menerimanya.

"Jalankan seperti rencana semula,

tak boleh ada kesalahan..." Peringat Sesshomaru.

"Saya mengerti tuan ku.."

 **T . B . C**


End file.
